Duel with Death
by Inbi
Summary: You always figured that the only threat to Miroku's life was the Hell Hole in his hand. But what if a new threat arises? One that may make Inuyasha and the others fear for their friends life? Miroku would be worried.. but he's out of it...
1. Spy

This is my first fanfic on this site, so please review and tell me how i do. Its rated T for near death experience. And probably also because of Miroku. Heheh, enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Spy**

" Damn it!" Inuyasha's voice echoed through the forest. A sigh passed Kagome's lips as she glanced at her other two friends, Sango and Miroku, that sat atop of Kirara, who had identical disappointed looks. They had lost Naraku's trail once again after a long period of chasing, fighting, and for Inuyasha, cussing.

" Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled once more.

" Perhaps we should set up camp for the night. " Suggested Miroku.

" No! " Inuyasha shouted. " We are so close! He can't be far! "

" You've been saying that for the last two hours. " Said a frustrated Sango. Secretly, Kagome was agreeing with her. They had spent the last two hours chasing nothing, going in a direction Inuyasha had smelt him last. The only reply Sango got from Inuyasha was an angry growl and a 'Feh'.

" They're right. " Spoke up Kagome, her soft voice showing a little effect to Inuyasha's attitude. " We should rest now, while we can, so none of us will be exhausted when we do find him."

" Fine. " Growled Inuyasha. Stubbornly, he sat down where he was, his legs crossed, his arms folded, and his face bearing a scowl. Kagome sighed inwardly as she and the others began to set up camp. As they did, Shippo bounded off Sango's back and crouched in front of Inuyasha.

" Shouldn't you be helping Kagome? " Shippo asked.

" Feh. " Was Inuyasha's reply. A more angry look crossed his face as he closed his eyes.

" Inuyasha... " Shippo mumbled.

" What? " Inuyasha snarled, lifting his head to look at Shippo and raising his arm with his hand clenched into a fist. Suddenly...

" Oww! " Inuyasha yelled. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome paused and turned to look.

" I was gonna say there was a wasp on your shoulder, " Shippo stated, " But it's gone now. " Rubbing his cheek with one hand, Inuyasha belted Shippo on the head with the other.

" Speak up next time! " He yelled. Unfortunately for him, Kagome had seen the abuse towards Shippo.

" Inuyasha, sit! "

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

Finally, camp is set, and Kagome has almost finished cooking the food. Miroku appeared to be meditating as he waited, his staff resting gently in his lap and his head bowed and his eyes closed, with his hands clasped firmly together in front of him. Sango often checked to make sure they stayed that way. Shippo stared at the boiling pot eagerly, his tongue flicking over his lips every now and then. Inuyasha was in the same spot he had chosen two hours ago, though he was no longer sulking, instead watching the pot of food as well, with a look of badly hidden longing. He could smell the scent of the food well, and it was making him hungry.

" Is that swill done yet? " He asked Kagome, using the tone of voice that suggested he didn't care.

" It's not swill, Inuyasha. " Kagome replied patiently. " It's soup. If you think it's swill then i guess you don't want any. " A look of surprise, longing and hunger crossed his face for a moment before his usual grumpy face appeared again.

" Feh. " He mumbled, looking away.

" Ah, it's ready! " Kagome said happily. " Sango, could you pass me the bowls?"

" Of course. " Sango replied. She leaned over to Kagome's bag, where she had left the plates, and picked them up. Though she quickly dropped them again as she felt Miroku's hand. Miroku had managed to notice her leaning over, and find her butt with his hand without opening an eye.

" Ugh! " Yelled Sango. She was about to sit up and slap him when she noticed a rock by her side. Angrily, she picked up the rock and in one swift movement she hurled it at Miroku. Miroku, who's eyes were shut and expecting a slap on the Cheek, didn't expect the rock. It struck his face, leaving a shallow gash across his check. His eyes snapped open with a look of surprise as he looked at Sango.

" Wha..? " He mumbled, not yet sure what hit him.

" Sango threw a rock at you. " Piped in Shippo, answering Miroku's confused look.

" That explains it.. " Sighed Miroku, touching his cheek with his hand.

" Serves you right! " Yelled Sango. While Miroku was occupied with his face she took the chance to lean over again to grab the plates for Kagome. She managed to grab them and give them to Kagome without any more hassle.

" Thanks. " Kagome said as she grabbed the plates. She filled each one with soup and placed them on the ground before the bowl became hot and burned her. " Take your pick. " She continued, waving her hand over the food as she got up. " I'll get Miroku a bandage. "

" Many thanks, Lady Kagome. " Miroku Said, grabbing a bowl and passing it to Sango before getting one himself. His cheek throbbed from the cut, but he dared not complain. Last time Sango had injured him like that he had complained, though had noticed after he had spoke a slight guilty look in Sango's eyes, even though she was still scowling at him. Best keep silent. He thought as he put the bowl down next to him so Kagome could tend to his wound.

Once Kagome had done that and had sat back down, the group started to eat, except Inuyasha, who hadn't bothered to wait for the group and tore into his food the second he got it. He was already on seconds.

" How's the swill, Inuyasha? " Kagome smiled. She then heard him mumble something that sounded like 'Feh', though she couldn't be sure. Looking away from him, she picked up her own bowl and began eating.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

They had all finished their food now. Sango leaned against a tree, stroking a sleeping Kirara and happily chatting to Kagome, who held a drowsy Shippo in her lap. Miroku again was meditating, while Inuyasha sat in a tree overlooking the camp site.

" Perhaps it is time to sleep.. " Miroku yawned. They hadn't noticed, but the girl's chatting had made it difficult for him to meditate. Not that it was important, he thought, he was tired anyway.

" Yeah. " Agreed Kagome. She picked up Shippo and placed him on her sleeping bag which was not too far behind her. Sango stood up, carefully holding Kirara as to not wake her up as she headed over to her bed role. Miroku stiffened another yawn as he moved backwards slightly to rest his back against a tree.

" Don't move. " Inuyasha's sudden voice rang. Miroku froze, moving only to look up at the Hanyou. The others looked up at him too, curiosity and caution plastered on their face. Inuyasha was staring at Miroku, or near Miroku, as he saw it. Swiftly, Inuyasha changed his position, crouching now on the branch as if he was about to pounce something. Miroku focused his holy powers on what Inuyasha had noticed. Judging by where he was looking, whatever it is must be near him. Suddenly he felt what Inuyasha could smell. Something was nearby, not too far from him. He stared at the space through the corner of his eye. Suddenly he felt it move, and the distance between them grew larger. What ever it was, it was running away. Inuyasha jumped from his branch and charged after it. Miroku also jumped to his feet, preparing for the possibility of battle, though it seemed unlikely. The creature was running away. But there might be more. After all, they all had missed that one. How had i not noticed it? He wondered. When i finally felt it, it had been right next to me! How had Inuyasha and i missed it? Suddenly the feel of it's presence disappeared. Just vanished.

" Miroku, aren't you going to go after it? " Kagome's voice broke his thoughts.

" No. " Miroku answered, still gazing into the woods as if expecting something to jump out. Some how he had lost track of it. Whatever it was, it was excellent at hiding undiscovered.

" Why? " She asked. Miroku didn't have time to answer her question, for Inuyasha appeared again at that moment. He was scowling, a look in his eyes like a cat that missed it's meal.

" Damn it! " Inuyasha cursed. " The bastard got away! "

" How? " Sango chimed in. " You were right on it's tail, how could it get away? "

" It vanished. " Inuyasha replied angrily. " Scent and all. " Silence spread through the camp as no one could think of a reply.

" That would suggest why no one noticed it before... " Kagome spoke finally, breaking the silence.

" Why was it here though? " Sango wondered.

" Who cares. " Inuyasha stated. " It's gone now anyway. " Inuyasha jumped back up to the branch where he had sat before.

With a sigh, Miroku sat back down against the tree. The two girls also went back to resting. Shippo was now fast asleep beside Kagome. Miroku tried to sleep, though it didn't come easy. He was unnerved by how close the demon came before they noticed. He was sure it was a demon.. A human could not have hidden it's scent and presence like that. Unless it was something other, like a spirit. Miroku glanced up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was alert, looking around as if expecting it to happen again. Miroku wasn't the only one in for a long night.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

So, what do you think for the first chapter? Please R&R.


	2. Wasps

Sigh... No reviews. Ohwell. Please review!

**Chapter 2: Wasps**

It was the next day. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo were searching for Naraku again. Though, as usual, there was no trace of him. This made Inuyasha cranky.

" Damn it, i knew we shouldn't have stopped last night! " He yelled angrily, growling at thin air.

" We had to. " Kagome replied. " We were all tired. "

" Feh! " Was Inuyasha's comeback. " Now he'd be long gone! "

" Not like this is the first time it's happened. " Said Sango. She sighed inwardly. Inuyasha had been grumpy all morning. Almost as if he hadn't slept at all last night. But then.. She thought. He was probably being cautious because of that creature.. With a quick glance, she looked over at Miroku. His eyes were half closed and his feet were dragging slightly. His expression clearly showed that he was tired. Miroku mustn't have gotten much sleep either. She thought. Though Inuyasha was clearly alert, why would he need to stay awake? Sango sighed inwardly again.

Miroku stifled a yawn, pretending to wipe his brow to hide the small tears that sprung into his eyes, wiping them away as he lowered his hand. He had gotten such little sleep last night. He was unnerved by how close the creature had gotten to him. Though when Inuyasha had discovered it, the creature ran. It was like it was hiding it's scent, demonic aura, everything, just to spy on the group. But why was it near me? He wondered. And why did it appear then? Did whatever magic it used take up too much energy? Though it was pretty fast getting away, even Inuyasha lost track of it. That rules out the energy theory...

" Lord Monk! " Sango's voice jerked him from his thoughts. He jumped slightly, though covered it by moving most of his body to the side to look back at her.

" Yes, Lady Sango? " He answered, hiding the drowsiness from his face for the moment.

" Kagome has been calling you. " She replied. She was frowning, with a slightly concerned look on her face. Miroku looked away from her, locking his eyes onto the worried face of Kagome.

" You were wandering off course. " She stated in her gentle voice. Now that Miroku looked closely, he was standing further from the group than where he had been before his thoughts took over.

" Woops. " He replied calmly, his face set to hide any emotion. " I wasn't paying attention. " Quickly he walked back to them, which wasn't far, but it was a notable distance. Curses. He thought. I must pay attention.

" Is something wrong, Miroku? " Kagome asked him. Her face was still of a look of worry, though it was the only that showed it. Shippo had a curious look, and Inuyasha had an impatient look. The closest one was Sango's expression, which was not of worry, but concern. Little difference, but enough.

" I didn't sleep well last night, is all. " He answered. It was true. Though he wasn't going to say why. For some reason, he didn't find it worth mentioning to them how the creature had upset him. At least now though he wouldn't have to hide his yawns.

" Did the monster upset you? " Shippo's innocent voice startled him. Curse you... He thought angrily at the little Kitsune. He didn't want to lie though..

" I was just concerned for our well being. " He said, his face still showing no emotion. It wasn't a complete lie.. He reassured himself. He gave himself an imaginary pat on the back for the nice cover up.

" Which means he was scared. " Scoffed Inuyasha, his face still showing impatience. Caught off guard, Miroku found himself glaring at Inuyasha. Once he noticed this though, he quickly stopped, looking away to hide the sudden change in expression.

" We better get moving. " He said calmly. Though inside, he was angry. Angry at Shippo for saying what needn't have been said, angry at Inuyasha for his comment, but mostly angry at himself, for letting Inuyasha's comment get the better of him.

" Yeah, start walking, laggard's! " Inuyasha yelled. He started walking again, Miroku slightly ahead. Lucky for him Inuyasha was eager to move, or he mightn't have escaped that. Though they'll be at him later though. At least he has time now to think up excuses. Unfortunately for him, his time lasted only a few seconds. The girls had started walking again, but they were still prying at Miroku.

" I think there's a bit more on your mind than concern. " Kagome continued. She paused, waiting for Miroku to answer.

" Really? " He replied. Curses. He thought. I don't like where this is going...

" Yeah. " Kagome answered. She could tell now from his short response that something was up, with a quick glance at Sango, she continued.

" So, what's the matter? " She asked. There it was. Thought Miroku. He won't be able to get passed that, not without raising their suspicions. He paused, desperately trying to think up an excuse that would satisfy them.

" Uhh.. " He mumbled. That didn't help. Suddenly a whirring sound filled his ears. He looked up, staring up at the sky where the sound seemed to be coming from. Inuyasha had noticed it too, as did the other two, ending their thoughts on Miroku. Few.. He thought. Saved by the... Buzz?

Sure enough, the sound they all heard was in fact a loud buzzing noise. It was coming from the sky, and had gotten slightly louder. Suddenly a few bee's flew into view from the tree's, flying over the group. They seemed to be watching them, though their eyes made it difficult to guess which particular person they were looking at.

" Samyosho! " Inuyasha instantly yelled.

" No! " Sango, said, raising her voice to get through to Inuyasha, who was already unsheathing his sword. " They are similar, yes, but they don't look like the Samyosho. Their face and body is shaped differently. " Pause.

" Your right. " Growled Inuyasha, returning his partially unsheathed sword to it's scabbard. She was indeed right. These wasps flying above us didn't have that furry hair around their eyes as the Samyosho did, and their body was longer and thinner, with the wings stretching slightly further.

" Why are they just hovering there? " Kagome wondered aloud. Though as if on queue, the wasps flew off, disappearing from view above the tree's.

" That was weird. " Shippo stated bluntly. Kagome absentmindedly nodded her head in agreement. Though the peace didn't last long.

" Ermm... Anyone else hear that? " Miroku asked, slight nerves traceable in his voice. They all focused their ears, and sure enough the buzzing noise was back. Though it was still very quiet, it was getting louder, far louder, by the second.

" I think there's more of them... " Sango stated. Instantly the groups spirits darkened as the buzzing noise became close to deafening.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

Kinda short.. But i promise the next chapter will be longer! I know, since i have already written it. :D Though i might get discouraged to continue the story if i don't get any reviews!


	3. Miroku!

STILL no reviews? Bother. Ohwell. In this chapter, Miroku gets into a pickle. But you won't find out how untill you read. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Miroku!**

Inuyasha listened as the sound grew louder. It was louder for him than it was for the others, the constant humming noise paining his sensitive dog ears. He growled loudly, unsheathing his Tetsusaiga and leaning it on his shoulder. Beside him, Kagome drew her bow, placing an arrow at the ready as she waited for the insects to appear. Sango had jumped onto the now transformed Kirara, while Miroku held up his staff, it's tip glowing slightly with enhanced holy power.

Suddenly Inuyasha caught the scent of a demon. It was mixed in with the scents of the wasps, and had just appeared, like it was trying to hide it. Inuyasha growled deeply once again at this. That bastard must be the demon that was at our camp last night! He swore. Won't get away from me this time! He thought all this in only a second. The next second, the wasps appeared, flying forward into the area, yet not actually rushing to attack the group. Instead they formed a thick wall. A wall of buzzing, furry, poisonous wasp demons. Though that wasn't all. Inuyasha could tell there was another, more powerful demon behind that wall, he could smell it. Suddenly his thoughts were confirmed as the wasp wall suddenly parted down the middle. It was like a door had opened. Standing there in the new space was a larger demon. It looked like a wasp, only it was twisted into a more human upright position, the end of it's abdomen poking out behind it like a pudgy tail. It's two first sets of legs were like arms, with the final two acting as legs. Its transparent wings were folded behind it, long and slender they were. It's face looked like that of the other wasps, along with two furry antenna poking out of it's head.

" Ugh... " He heard Kagome mumble beside him.

" What do you want? " Inuyasha demanded, yelling at the top of his voice, mostly because he was trying to be heard over the top of the buzzing noise. The demon didn't answer, instead waving one of it's insect-like arms towards the group. With this, all, or most, of the wasps swarmed at them. Instantly Inuyasha unleashed the Scar of the Wind, tearing through many of the wasps. Though where one died, another was ready to take it's place.

" There's too many of them! " Sango shouted. Inuyasha looked over at his friends. Sango was again on Kirara, while Kagome was aiming her bow and Miroku was holding his staff offensively.

" Let me take care of them! " Miroku shouted, raising his right hand and attempting to remove the beads.

" **_I wouldn't do that, Monk, if you wish to live..! _**" The demon finally spoke. Though the buzzing noise was loud, it's voice was heard clearly by the group. " **_These wasps contain the same poison as a demon species called the Samyosho.. Heheh, heard of them? _**" It cackled. What? Thought Inuyasha. The Samyosho? Inuyasha knew what it meant. If Miroku used his Kazaana to rid them of the wasps, the poison would kill him.

" Rrrggh " Miroku growled, returning the slightly removed beads to their proper position. They would all have to fight this instead of taking the easy way out. Growling fiercely, Inuyasha unleashed another Scare of the Wind, tearing through more of the wasps, though, like last time, it did little damage. He saw a few arrows fly into the wasps, Kagome's miko energy destroying a few with each shot. Sango's Boomerang Bone also tore through many of the wasps, but with all their attacks combined, the wasp wall still didn't seem to weaken. As all this time passed, the wasp wall continued to come closer. Since Miroku's only long distance attack couldn't be used, he had no choice but to wait for the wasps to reach them. But maybe allowing that wasn't a good idea..

" Miroku! " Inuyasha yelled to the monk. " Erect a shield! "

" What? " The monk shouted back. The buzzing was so loud now that Inuyasha could barely hear him speak, even know they were both yelling at the top of their lungs. He was certain it was the same for Miroku.

" I said erect a shield you lech! " Inuyasha shouted back. But now it was too late. The wasps reached them, every direction now was covered in black and yellow. He had lost sight of his friends and couldn't hear them anymore. He could smell them, but the scent of wasp was so thick, it was like they were barely there. " Kagome! " Inuyasha shouted into the wasps. But he knew it was pointless. She wouldn't be able to hear him. He could barely hear himself. Suddenly though, the wasps began to fly away from him. They all buzzed back to where the demon must be standing, allowing Inuyasha to see and hear again. He could see Sango, Kirara and Miroku, all just as surprised by the turn of events as he was. But, where was Kagome? As the wasps retreated further, Inuyasha caught the scent of her. He looked forward, finally spotting the raven-haired girl. She was aiming an arrow at the demon, another sticking out of it's side. Burn marks surrounded the arrow as the demon hissed in pain. Instantly Inuyasha dashed over to her, standing next to her and resting the Tetsusaiga on his shoulder.

" There are no Shikon Shards! " Kagome yelled. She was easily heard over the buzzing, especiallysince she was right next to him.

" Right! " Inuyasha replied. He jumped in front of Kagome. " Wind Scar! " He shouted as he slashed at the demon. The winds rushed towards the Wasp Demon. But before they reached it, wasps buzzed in front of it, creating another wall and blocking the attack from reaching the demon. " Damn it! " Inuyasha cursed. The demon reappeared into view as the wasps parted.

" **_Heh heh heh... _**" It laughed. " **_You can't hurt Gaidoku-maru... _**" It again waved it's arm towards the gang. Inuyasha couldn't help notice that it was pointing more towards him, Kagome and Sango, than to Miroku who stood partially away from them all. Though this thought didn't stay in his mind for long before being pushed to the back of his head when all the wasps started buzzing forward again. Inuyasha again swung the Tetsusaiga at the wasps, though he mightn't bother anymore, as it basically had no effect. Hastily he jumped in front of Kagome, expecting the wasps to ram them. But instead, before they came to close, they started circling around him. When he looked back, they had already created a wall behind him as well.

" We're completely surrounded! " Kagome confirmed their situation.

" Their not attacking..! " Sango said after a few seconds. She was right. Not one of the wasps challenged them. They all just continued flying in circles around them, creating a moving wall.

" Arggh! " Inuyasha yelled, frustrated. " Wind Scar! " He swung his blade at them again. It cut through many of the wasps, their dead and torn bodies hitting the ground with a thump. But there was so many, it didn't create even a small gap in the wall, not for a second. Momentarily defeated, he scanned the group. He saw Kagome, standing near him with a worried expression on her face. There was Sango, standing a fair bit away, though still close enough for Inuyasha to see her frustrated face. There was Kirara, who stood faithfully beside her owner in her transformed state, waiting for a command to aid her master. And there was... was... " Where's Miroku? " Inuyasha practically screamed. The two girls looked around, though they too could not see the monk. Suddenly a voice confirmed what they were all now thinking.

" **_Take the monk.. _**" The wasp demon that called itself Gaidoku-maru said. Even with all the wasps surrounding them, it's voice was still easily heard. And it sounded like it was after Miroku!

" Oh no! " Sango yelled desperately. " Miroku! "

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

Ooo, sounds like Sango is worried... Heheh, what do you think? You can only wonder what that demon, Gaidoku-maru, has in store for our friendly neighbourhood lech. :p For those who are wondering, Gaidoku means poison. At least, that's what the online Japanese and English dictionary I'm using says it means. Who cares if it's wrong, it sounds cool. :D


	4. Taken

This is one LONG chapter. A bit of it, though, is just the same situation repeated, but in a different point of view. Its why i added the bit about Shippo in this chapter, to give you a bit more to go on.

I've called Sango's weapon both Boomerang Bone and Hiraikotsu. Just remember they are both the same thing. Same with Miroku's Staff, and Shakujou. Same thing.

**Taken**

Miroku flinched as the wasps started rushing for them. They came at a great speed, as if trying to make sure none of them move before attacking. Suddenly he was surrounded, many wasps on his left and a thick wall of wasps on his right. But.. None were attacking him. Wasn't that the signal to attack? He thought. Suddenly all the wasps disappeared from his left side. Using this chance, Miroku dashed away from the wall of wasps.

When he was a short distance away, he looked back. Miroku's jaw dropped as he saw the moving wall of wasps parting him from his friends. What on earth? He thought, staring wide-eyed at the moving wall. He could see the wasps circling them all, blocking his friends from escape. It would be suicide to try and escape that, if the wasps were as poisonous as the demon said.Miroku looked over at the Wasp Demon. He couldn't tell what it was thinking, what it was planning... " What is this? " Miroku demanded, scowling at the demon and holding his staff tightly. The demon's mouth widened, like it was smiling. Or was it smirking?

" **_Take the monk... _**" It said calmly. What? Miroku panicked. Take... me? Instantly, Miroku raised his staff horizontally, attempting to defend himself. What does it want with me? Miroku watched as a bunch of wasps buzzed forwards towards him. As they drew near, Miroku took a swipe at them, successfully destroying one as his staff struck it. Though there was still more. But most of the wasps were occupying the wall beside him, so there weren't many after him at all. He swiped again with his Shakujou, managing to destroy another two wasps.

Miroku could only wonder how his friends were faring in that wall of wasps. Were they all being stung to death? Where they all separated in there, just like how Miroku was? Or maybe they were just blocking them from him to allow the demon to 'take' him, as it had said moments before.

Miroku hadn't noticed the Boomerang bone that occasionally appeared from the wall of wasps, though quickly going back in. The demon had, but it could see it didn't create gaps long enough for any of them to get through, so it ignored it.

Miroku was interrupted from his worrying thoughts as a wasp demon buzzed past his ear. " Whoa! " He uttered as he dodged left, swinging his Shakujou at the wasp, but missing. He couldn't keep his attention on that one for long though as two more attempted to attack his face. Miroku raised his hand, curling all his fingers into a fist except for the index and middle finger. Gritting his teeth, he used his holy magic, creating sparks around his hand. Instantly the two wasps going for his face disintegrated, their ashes blowing away into the wind.

" **_Very good, monk... _**" The demon hissed. " **_But you missed one.. _**" Missed one? Miroku repeated in his mind. He couldn't see any more... OH! Miroku remembered the wasp that had flown behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt a sharp stinging pain in his back.

" Aarggh! " He yelled, surprised and pained. The wasp had stung him in the back, injecting a poison into him. He could feel it begin to spread in his body, first numbing his back and creeping towards his limbs. What..? He thought, his eyes wide as he barely felt the stinger leaving his back.

" **_Heheheh heh.. _**"The demon laughed gleefully. " **_The poison you feel coursing through your body will not kill you, but it will render you immobile.. _**" The demon explained, clearly enjoying this moment as Miroku grew weaker. Why was it explaining this..? Miroku wondered. It had no gain in letting Miroku know this, or in letting his friends know this.. It seems like the demon liked bragging. Telling everybody who'll listen what his planning.. He knewhis friendscould hear the demon. When Kagome had shot it, they had all clearly heard it's cry, even though they could barely hear themselves. It must be because he's a wasp like the insects, that allows his voice to travel clearly through them. Which means Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Sango could all hear what he is saying.. Maybe i can use that to my advantage.. He thought. If they hear his plan.. Miroku felt the poison reach his legs, making them feel stiff. Desperately, he clutched his staff tightly, leaning on it to keep him standing.

" Wh-why..? " Miroku stammered. He could feel his head and neck weaken, making it difficult to speak, but he struggled against it. He wanted answers, for him, and for the others.

" **_Why..? _**" The demon repeated. It was loving this. Bragging to a weakened monk that could do nothing but listen. " **_Heheh, I'm afraid I'll have to leave it to the boss to tell you why... I wouldn't want to strip him of that pleasure.. To torment his victims before they die.. _**" Boss? Miroku thought. So this demon was acting on behalf of another? There must be some gain by doing so.. Perhaps protection, as this one is clearly a weak demon.. Maybe even for the control of so many wasp demons.. It seems unnatural for one demon to control so many.. He could only get so many by killing the masters of the wasps.. But this demon is weak, it couldn't follow such a task.. Suddenly Miroku's legs gave way, and he fell to his knees. He now gripped his Shakujou with both hands tightly. But he could feel the poison reaching his arms.. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer..

" Who.. is your master..? " Miroku asked, his speech now slow.

" **_He is the most powerful wasp demon, Ontai-Wasupu, master of the largest colony of wasps in Japan... _**" The demon answered, faking respect. Sure, the demon was great. He only followed it though because he would die if he didn't. Ontai-Wasupu would kill him and take his colony.

Not Miroku, nor the demon noticed a small orange shape appear from the wall of wasps.

Miroku could feel his mind fading now. His thought had already slowed down, but now he was finding it difficult to hold on to consciousness. " Uggh... " He murmured as his hands slid down the Shakujou's pole, causing him to slouch and fall sideways slightly. He could only manage one more question.. Then he would be out cold... " Wh.. why.. m-me..? " Miroku asked.

" **_Because you have great spiritual power, Monk.. _**" The demon answered, forgetting that his master had wanted to tell the monk why. " **_Your power will still remain long after you die... It, and your body, will serve well for Ontai-Wasupu.. _**" My... Power... Miroku barely managed to think. He felt his mind fade away as he drifted out of consciousness. My... body...? That was the last thing Miroku thought before he passed out. His limp body fell to the ground, his hands letting go of his staff. The Shakujou clattered onto the dirt next to Miroku.

" **_Heh heh heh... _**" The demon cackled, watching the monk's unconscious body on the ground. " **_Grab him, and lets go. _**" He ordered to the wasps. The wasp wall began to break up as they all rushed to obey their temporary masters orders.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

"**_ Take the monk.. _**"

It was what the demon had said. Sango could feel her chest tighten as she heard this. The demon was going after Miroku! Sango shouted his name, worried for the monk. What did it want with him? What was it planning? Was it hurting him right now? All these thoughts crossed Sango's mind in a second, and more came after that. She was fearing for Miroku. Anything could be happening on the other side of the wall, and none of them could get across to help! Not even Inuyasha, who, being half demon, had a better resistance against the insects.

" Aagh! " Shippo yelled from atop of Kirara. " We need to help him! " The young Kitsune's frightened voice didn't help the situation.

" Don't you think i know that!.? " Inuyasha yelled at the top of his voice. Everyone was worried, everyone was frightened, and everyone was concerned for their friend-in-danger on the other side of the wall. Desperately, Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the wall of wasps. It easily tore through, going right through the wall and to the other side. For a short second, Sango could see Miroku on the other side of the wall. He was swinging his staff at two wasps, a look of determination and nerves on his face. The picture came and disappeared so quickly, it looked as if he was standing still. The wasps covered up the hole, causing Sango to lose sight of Miroku. Though her Boomerang Bone returned quickly, giving Sango another quick glimpse. Now Miroku seemed to have paused, his staff held at the ready, like he was thinking. Again the picture disappeared as the wasps covered it. Expertly, Sango caught her Hiraikotsu, preparing to throw it again. She wanted to see what was going on, she wanted to see Miroku moving, breathing.. alive..

" Sango, throw it again! " Kagome's voice jolted her from her thoughts. Inuyasha and Kagome were now standing next to her, looking over her shoulder, while Shippo remained on top of Kirara who had moved in between her and Inuyasha. They had all noticed her weapon go through the wall. Surely enough though, all also knew there was still no chance of getting out, but at least now whey could see what was happening. Sango didn't need to be told twice as she hurled the Hiraikotsu again, the bone successfully tearing through the wall of wasps. Again they saw Miroku, this time he was Disintegrating two more wasps, the demons just starting to fall apart as the picture disappeared again. Though not too long later the Boomerang Bone appeared again, and they could again, for a moment, see Miroku. The dust of the wasps was blowing away. But another could be seen by the group, hovering behind Miroku, it's stinger poking forward, ready to strike him. But before they could react, the image was gone.

" Argh! " Sango growled angrily. If Miroku didn't spot it...

" **_Very good, monk... _**" They all heard the demon speak. " **_But you missed one.._** " They knew that now was the time the wasp was going to strike.

" Throw it! " Kagome yelled. Sango was already on her way to hurling the Hiraikotsu, her gut and brain screaming the very same thing. The Boomerang Bone hurled through the air and again tore through the wall of wasps. The site of Miroku sent a chill through their spines. He was leaning forward slightly, his eyes wide in pain and his mouth open in a silent scream. Or maybe it wasn't silent, they probably just couldn't hear it. The wasp that was behind him had it's stinger in his back, hidden by the folds of cloth from his monk outfit. Then the site was gone, taken again by the wasps that formed the wall.

" Miroku! " Shippo shouted, calling for his friend, who will never hear his call. Sango could hear Kagome gasp behind her, and Inuyasha's growl. But Sango's mind was blank. No... She thought, not being able to shake the image from her head. No... Nononononono no! The Hiraikotsu reappeared again, creating another gap. Now they could see Miroku clutching his staff tightly, his head bowed slightly and his body slouched, glaring at the demon as the wasp removed it's stinger. Then he was gone again. " N..no... " Sango's voice was barely audible. She knew neither would be able to hear it. Kagome, naturally wouldn't have heard her, she was too quiet. Inuyasha would have, though, if the buzzing wasn't so loud.

" Sango! " Kagome yelled. He voice brought Sango back to her senses. She was about to turn to see what Kagome wanted when she noticed her Hiraikotsu flying towards her. Surprised, Sango automatically raised her hand and caught it. Good thing Kagome had warned her.. Sango managed to think.

" Pay attention next time! " Inuyasha shouted at her, though not as harshly as he would usually havesaid it. They were all shocked by what they saw. Miroku was hurt, and none of them could help him..

" **_Heheheh heh.. _**" They all heard the demon cackle. " **_The poison you feel coursing through your body will not kill you, but it will render you immobile.. _**" The demon explained. That allowed some relief to overcome Sango's worry, but just because he wasn't going to die now, doesn't mean he won't later.. Especially if they can't help him.. " **_Why..? _**" They heard the demon utter. Miroku must have asked a question. Instantly, Sango threw the Hiraikotsu at the wall of wasps again. They could see Miroku now. He was holding his staff tightly, as if needing it's support to stand. His face held the expression of weakness, yet determination. Determination to get answers.. Perhaps he thinks the demon brags.. Sango thought. The image was gone when the demon continued talking. " **_Heheh, I'm afraid I'll have to leave it to the boss to tell you why... I wouldn't want to strip him of that pleasure.. To torment his victims before they die.. _**"

" So he was sent here! " Inuyasha yelled. All their thoughts went to this boss that the demon spoke about. What did he want with Miroku? Why was he doing this? Again the Hiraikotsu appeared, tearing a hole through the wall of wasps. It had taken longer to come back that time. Perhaps Sango had thrown it harder in her urgency to see the monk. They could see him again, and could tell now that the poison worked quickly. Miroku was kneeling on the ground, clutching his staff with both hands. He looks so weak... Sango thought as the image disappeared. She absentmindedly raised her hand and caught the Hiraikotsu.

" **_He is the most powerful wasp demon, Ontai-Wasupu, master of the largest colony of wasps in Japan... _**" They heard the demon say. Miroku must have asked another question. She thought. One about this boss. One Sango had heard of before...

" Ontai-Wasupu? " She murmured. She knew of that demon.. It had caused her kin so much trouble over the years, yet none managed to kill it. One was even taken by that demon, never to be seen again. Desperate to see the monks condition now, Sango threw the Boomerang Bone, creating a momentary hole in the wall again. None of them noticed Shippo dash through the hole to Miroku's side, all too busy watching the monk. They watched him slouch further, his hands lower on the staff than where they had been the last time they had glimpsed at him. The image disappeared again.

" **_Because you have great spiritual power, Monk.._** " They heard the demon utter after a pause. " **_Your power will still remain long after you die... It, and your body, will serve well for Ontai-Wasupu.. _**" Pause. The Hiraikotsu came back, and they all saw Miroku laying on the ground, his staff still slightly mid air, still in the course of falling from the sky to the floor. Sango caught her weapon, but she would never be able to recall doing so. Her mind was stuck on that image, the image of Miroku on the ground, unconscious and no longer able to defend himself at all. " **_Heh heh heh... Grab him, and lets go. _**" Worry and fear gripping Sango's soul even tighter. No.. She thought. No...

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

Shippo watched Miroku fall to the ground. Miroku! His mind screamed, but he was unable to voice it, shocked on what happened. He heard the wasp demon speak, ordering the wasps to take Miroku. He saw wasps starting to appear from above him. They were parting from the wasp wall, flying towards the unconscious monk.

" Waaa! " He yelled, frightened. The wasps began grabbing hold of his clothes. For the moment there was not enough to lift him, but more and more flew over to him, latching onto his clothes and trying to lift him. They flew over in their tens, and soon there were enough to lift his body, allowing them to get under him.

" H-hey! " Shippo yelled. " Leave him alone! " Before he could think, the little Kitsune was off, charging towards Miroku. Is first thought was to protect him, but as Shippo drew closer he knew he wouldn't be able to fight off what Inuyasha couldn't. He then decided to do the next sane thing. As Miroku was lifted higher, and as more and more wasps from the wall flew over to him, Shippo leaped, managing to grab hold of Miroku's arm.

Shippo hung on to the cloth around his friends arm, but as the wasps completely enveloped him, he felt his grip slipping. S-sorry, Miroku... he thought. At that moment, Shippo opened his mouth wide and sunk his developing demon teeth into his friends arm. With this new hold, Shippo could have one of his hands free. Quickly he fumbled around in his kimono, searching for something..

He could feel himself being lifted higher and higher. Glancing up, he could see Miroku completely covered in wasps, each one supporting his body. Why hadn't they covered the hand I'm clinging to? Shippo wondered. Is it because I'm here?

Glancing down, he could see Inuyasha and the others out of the corner of his eye. All the wasps were flying away now, most supporting Miroku's body while others flew freely. Shippo couldn't see the others expressions, but he knew his friends long enough to be able to guess. Inuyasha would be wearing a frustrated, angry expression. Kagome's eyes would be filled with worry. Sango would have a worried look, though with eyes filled with anger of what just happened. Though Shippo would be able to lead them all to Miroku, if he could just find the item he was after...

Ahah! Shippo thought gleefully. He pulled out of his Kimono a mushroom with a dotted, red and white head. Holding it down towards the ground, he started shaking the mushroom. Little spores flicked off the mushroom every second, falling straight down to the ground. Soon they would sprout, leading his friends to Miroku. Then he would be back with Kagome. She will be so proud of this, thought Shippo, managing a smile even though he had his teeth sunk into Miroku's arm.

He shook the mushroom until they reached the manor they seemed to have been heading to. Happy, Shippo pocketed the mushroom and pulled his teeth out of his friends arm. He had left small puncture wounds, though he was sure Miroku would forgive him. They were lowered to the ground, but the wasps didn't let go of Miroku. Instead, Shippo heard a thump from behind him, as if something big hit the ground. He then felt something grab his head.

" **_Well well.. _**" Gaidoku-maru grinned. " **_Looks like I've got a snack. _**" Shippo stared fearfully up at the wasp demon, doing the only thing he could do in this situation. Cry.

" Waaaaaa! " A yell left the little Kitsune's lips.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

Looks like Shippo is in trouble. Hopefully Inuyasha and the others will see the Weeping Mushrooms as they sprout so they can find Miroku.

The bold-italic writing i've used looks more evil in the program i'm writing this with. (sigh) I'll put up another chapter tomorrow. :D


	5. Ontai Wasupu

You know, these chapters always look longer when I'm typing them out to how they appear on this site. Hmmm... Anyway, in this chapter you see what happened to Miroku and Shippo. That's all I'm saying! Also, i found out how to use those grey ruler things. YAY! (grins)

**Chapter 5: Ontai-Wasupu**

Kagome watched as the wall started breaking. The wasps were no longer trying to block them, now trying to surround Miroku's body and take him away. Kagome could tell that was what they were doing. The demon's last words suggested they were all on their way out.

Kagome desperately tried to locate Miroku, but there was so many wasps in the air it was impossible to see anything. Kagome dashed forward, hoping to reach him before they got away. Suddenly she felt strong hands yank her back. At that moment, a wasp buzzed past where Kagome's head had just been, it's stinger sticking out.

" Stay back! " She heard Inuyasha's voice in her ear. The wasps were determined to get away with him. None of them would be able to face the insects without getting stung. It was clear that she and Sango would fall if they got stung by them. Inuyasha might have a better chance, though being half human there was also a chance Inuyasha would fall too.

Kagome could see Sango in the corner of her eye. It hurt her to see Sango's face with that expression, a look of despair and lost hope. She held her Hiraikotsu ready, but knew full well that with all the wasps blocking their view, it was impossible to determine where exactly Miroku's body was. Sango's Hiraikotsu could end up hitting him.

As the flurry settled, they could make out more of their surroundings. They could see the large wasp ball flying away in the sky, the hundreds of wasps covering a defenceless Miroku, the Wasp Demon sitting on top of the ball, looking down at them with a hidden smirk. Kagome could even see the monks limp arm hanging out, making her feel like his chance was more pitiful, and destroying all her hope of getting him back now. But there was something on his arm..

" Look! " Sango shouted. Clearly she had seen it too. " It's Shippo! " So that's what it is! Kagome thought. Shippo had attached himself to Miroku's arm! But he wasn't strong enough to get rid of the wasps. All he can do now is stay with Miroku as company when he wakes up. If he wakes up...

" Hurry, Kagome! " Inuyasha's voice sounded. She looked over to him and saw him Kneeling on the ground, expecting her to climb on his back to follow the wasps. Quickly, she ran over to him and climbed on, holding onto him tightly with one hand and holding her bow in the other. Once she was on, Inuyasha stood up and began running. She could see Sango slightly in front of them, riding Kirara and holding her Hiraikotsu, ready to throw it. Looking up, Kagome could just see the wasp ball disappearing over the tree's. She could still see glimpses of it through the branches, but it was moving so fast it was soon far ahead of them, and Kagome could no longer see it.

" It's gone.. " Kagome said unhappily. Saying it made her feel like she was sentencing Miroku to death. With a growl, she felt Inuyasha speed up. Kirara even started moving faster, like she was sensing the silent plea's from her rider. Suddenly, Inuyasha began to slow down.

" Argh! " He growled. " I've lost them! " With that, Kirara began to slow down also, but Sango had the look that said she wished to do no such thing.

" Keep going, they can't be far! " She urged, despair in her voice.

" No! " Inuyasha shouted back. His voice suggested he didn't want to either, but thought it best. Sango, noticing this tone also, sighed loudly and looked forward again to where they had lost them. Inuyasha screeched to a halt and Kirara slowed down as she turned around, coming to a halt in front of them.

" They turned. " Inuyasha said, panting slightly.

" What? " Kagome replied, looking at Inuyasha questioningly. Sango had the same expression, though it had more pain from the loss in her eyes than Kagome.

" They turned. " Inuyasha repeated. " The wasps turned, but then i lost track of them. Their scent and demonic aura vanished. "

" How? " Sango wondered out loud. " How can they do that? " She now had the look of frustration and anger on her face. Kagome could only wonder what Sango was feeling at the moment. She seemed stunned and upset back at the clearing, when they had been trapped inside the wasp wall. Sango must... really like him... Thought Kagome.

" So what do you know about this Ontai-Wasupu? " She heard Inuyasha say. She must have missed a part of the conversation, a part where Sango told Inuyasha that she knows about the demon. Or he could just be guessing. Kagome shrugged inwardly.

" He is, as that demon said, a powerful wasp demon with the largest colony in Japan. " Sango explained. " He has given us exterminators great trouble, and has even killed one. Or so we assume, as we never saw him again once Ontai-Wasupu kidnapped him. I also know that if we dawdle for too long the same fate will befall Lord Monk! " Sango added, urgency in her voice.

" I know. " Kagome chimed in. " But there is no point running if we're going to go in circles. Do you have any idea where his lair is? "

" No. " Sango sighed. " I've never been one of the exterminators to fight Ontai-Wasupu. I have only heard tales of him. "

" Well then this conversation is pointless! " Inuyasha yelled. " We have to find a way to him! "

" Well... " Sango mumbled. " I do know that whatever he uses the body's for, he needs them uninjured.. Maybe because of that cut i gave him, we might have a bit of time... "

" How much time? " Inuyasha demanded.

" I don't know... " Sango replied glumly, her shoulders drooping as she glanced down to the ground.

* * *

"Ughhh... " An almost silent groan passed Miroku's lips. He had yet to open his eyes, deciding to wait for the dizziness to pass first. He could feel he was laying on his back on a hard surface, so he must be inside. He could only partially remember what had happened before he passed out. He felt so light headed, like some of his senses decided to turn off. Miroku tried to move his fingers. They remained limp, not even twitching despite the monks efforts. Though he could move his mouth, however slightly, so it must mean he had some movement in his head.. Right?

Even though he still felt dizzy, Miroku opened his eyes slowly. The room gradually came into focus, and Miroku could make out a hard, wooden floor with wooden walls and roof. The only objects in his field of vision were a few clumps of straw, spread messily in the manor corners. Strangely, everything was tinged blue. Was it always like that..? He thought. It didn't look right though.. It couldn't be.. Miroku groaned again, closing his eyes. The light-headed and dizzy feeling hadn't faded in the slightest.

" Miroku! " A shrilling, yet recognised, voice filled his ears. Miroku winced slightly. It was like having a hangover from too much rum. He thought. That had only happened once though, when he had let his guardian, Mushin, coax him into having too much to drink. Though the pounding caused by the voice quickly passed, leaving him with a mere dull throb.

Miroku opened his eyes again to see what the voice was. Strangely, the room was blurry again, making him wait another few seconds to be able to see clearly. When his vision focused, Miroku could see the wide, fearful eyes of the young kitsune, Shippo. It was Shippo.. right? He seemed to be having slight trouble putting names with faces, but after a few more seconds he was confident the demons name was Shippo.

" Sh-Shippo... " He managed to mumble. He felt so stiff, and he couldn't move any part of him. " H-how long... was i out...? " He asked, though it took him a few seconds longer than usual to get the whole message out.

" U-um, thirty minutes since we got here. " Shippo stammered. Thirty minutes.. Miroku repeated in his mind. How long was that..?

" Where... " He mumbled. He knew he traveled with companions, but... Who were they again..? One is.. Inu.. Inu-something... This isn't good.. He thought. I can't even remember my friends names... What kind of poison is this..? He then decided to ask for the one name he could remember. He could even match it to a faded face that appeared in his mind.

" Where.. is Sango..? " He managed to say after a few seconds.

" Sh-she's not here, but she, Inuyasha and Kagome should be coming soon. " Shippo answered. Yasha.. Miroku thought. That was it, Inu-yasha. And Kagome.. Lady Kagome, and Lady Sango. How could he have forgotten..?

" Where.. are we..? " He then asked. He was now feeling drowsy, but was determined to stay awake. He had to know where he was, and where his friends were. But.. He couldn't move.. Hopefully it is as Shippo said.. He thought. And they are coming..

" I don't know.. " Shippo answered Miroku's question after a few seconds. " I couldn't see since i was too busy hanging on. But if I'm right, my Mushrooms should be sprouting now. " Mushrooms? Miroku thought. He defiantly heard correctly. What's Shippo doing with mushrooms...

" Mmm... " He replied, to let the Kitsune know he heard him. Miroku closed his eyes. Still he felt light headed and dizzy.

" Miroku! " Shippo uttered. " Stay awake! " Miroku answered with just a sigh. I won't fall asleep.. I won't...

* * *

Shippo sat back. Miroku's breathing had steadied, suggesting that he was now asleep again. He seemed so weak.. And it was like he wasn't all there.. Shippo thought. He looked back over at the unconscious monk. The demon, Ontai-Wasupu, had encased him in a shield, preventing Shippo, and anything else, from reaching him. The shield was tinged blue to show of it's existence. Or maybe the demon just couldn't create clear ones..

Shippo sighed and looked away. He hated seeing one of his friends like this. Miroku had protected him many times before, but now he would have to protect the monk. Shippo thought over what had happened when he got here. That mean demon that took Miroku wanted to eat him...

_

* * *

_

_" **Heheheh.. **" He heard the demon laugh. Oh no! Shippo screamed in his head. _

_" Waaa! " A scream passed his lips. _

_" **Heh heh heh... **" The demon laughed again. Still holding Shippo by the head, the demon paused for a moment. Out of the corner of his eye, Shippo could see the wasp ball flying away, still with Miroku. Though Shippo couldn't turn his head, locked forward by the demons hand, and soon the wasp ball disappeared from his view. Then the demon moved again. It started hovering in the air, it's long, wispy wings buzzing at a great speed as the demon flew up. Shippo was stuck facing forward, and couldn't see where he was heading, only being able to gaze at the demons ugly body. But soon the demon stopped and landed on the ground again._

_" Welcome back, Gaidoku-maru..Shippo heard a voice speak. It was chilling, like the demon that held him's voice, but different.._

_" **I have brought you the monk like you asked, Master. **" The demon, Gaidoku-maru, spoke. " **I have also got here a nice afternoon snack.. **" It laughed. Gaidoku-maru then turned his hand so Shippo was facing forward. He could now see his surroundings. They were in an orange and yellowish room, the little furniture that was there was made of wax and dry mud. Sitting in a mud and wax chair, like a throne, was a human. The human's skin looked sickly, like it was dead but not rotting. Also its eyes were dull, but clearly showed evil. It was what Gaidoku-maru was talking to. Was this his 'master', Ontai-Wasupu?_

_" You brought this runt back with you? " The human-like creature, Ontai-Wasupu, spoke calmly, but Shippo could tell he was not happy by this. Gaidoku-maru could tell as well._

_" **Actually, this Kitsune delivered itself. **" The demon said, slight nerves traceable in his voice. Clearly his excuse didn't help the situation._

_" I told you to only bring the monk, and you let this litter runt tag along..? " Ontai-Wasupu replied, his voice now chillingly calm._

_" **Ye- well, Master, i didn- i hadn't noticed it's presence until i got here with the monk. **" Clearly the demon was choosing his words carefully. He must really fear this guy. Shippo thought._

_" Well you should have, Gaidoku-maru. " Ontai-Wasupu's human eyes narrowed. " It is a mistake you will pay for.. " Suddenly he opened his human mouth, and a strange, purply gunk sprayed out like a thick, sticky thread. It hit Gaidoku-maru in the arm and wrapped itself around it._

_" **Gyaaaarrrggh! **" The demon screamed. He dropped Shippo onto the ground and began to furiously wipe off the purply gunk. Dashing away from Gaidoku-maru, Shippo looked back and could see the gunk eating through Gaidoku-maru's arm. Finally he got it off and stepped back from the gunk now eating through the wax floor._

_" I will spare you this time, Gaidoku-maru. " Ontai-Wasupu said calmly, but threateningly. " Because i am a merciful master.. But you will not live through your next mistake. Now go. And get a few of the colony to repair this damage you so clumsily caused. "_

_" **Y-yes, Ontai-Wasupu, master.. **" Quickly, Gaidoku-maru hurried out of the room through a wax arch, turning and disappearing from view. Nervously, Shippo looked over at Ontai-Wasupu. The demon in human skin was already watching him. He swallowed and took a step back, unable to hold in a whimper._

_" Heh heh heh.. " Ontai-Wasupu laughed. " You know your place, Young One.. "_

_" Wh-what do you want with Miroku? " Shippo stammered, trying to sound fearsome but failing._

_" Heh heheh.. You have guts, Young One, to speak to Ontai-Wasupu. " The demon in human skin laughed. " Do not worry, you will be with him soon... " Just then, a few wasps appeared and started trying to repair the floor. Ontai-Wasupu waved one over and spoke in a strange tongue. When he stopped, he looked back over at Shippo. Again he felt his nerves fail him and Shippo shivered slightly. " I have no use for you right now.. " Ontai-Wasupu said in a bored tone. " You will go with this wasp to your friend until i can think of what to do with you. " The wasp then flew over to Shippo and lifted him by the head. With a yelp, he struggled, trying to kill the wasp. " I'd stop, if you want to see the monk, or I'll just kill you now. " Ontai-Wasupu threatened. On the brink of crying, Shippo layed still, and the wasp carried him out of the room._

_They flew through a few more wax corridors until Shippo could see the outside sunlight. They were then suddenly outside and heading down. Once they were at the ground, the wasp turned and dropped Shippo in front of a Manor. Not thinking, he dashed inside. There was absolutely nothing in the room except for some straw, and an unconscious Miroku._

* * *

Now Shippo sat beside his friend. Sighing, he pulled out the mushroom again. They should be starting to sprout now... He thought. It shouldn't take long, then, for Inuyasha and the others to find them... Suddenly, Shippo heard a noise outside. Looking up, he just saw a figure enter the Manor.

" Waa! " Shippo couldn't help but utter. Ontai-Wasupu!

" Me again.. " The demon in human skin grinned.

* * *

Another decent sized chapter by yours truly:D I SHOULD have another chapter up by tomorrow, but i haven't written it yet, so i can't be sure.. (sigh) Well what ever happens, it won't be long before i put up the next chapter! 


	6. Battle

Argh, sorry for the long wait! I've been jammed with work, plus my brother is always on the computer lately. (sigh) Anyway, now i have the next chapter up, and to make it up to you guys, I'm gonna make it long. (grins)

So yay! I have three reviews!

brokenwind: Thanks! Its great to hear somebody likes it.

Sakura30: Great to hear you love it! It would probably be better if i use more Japanese words. Though with the 'Lord Monk' comment, i read the manga in english, and thats what Sango calls Miroku, so i'm just used to hearing it. Houshi-sama sounds good, but i think i'll stick to what i know best. Thanks for the tips though! I might just use more Japanese words later.

**Chapter 6: Battle**

Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango were again rushing through the forest, Kagome on Inuyasha and Sango, as usual, on Kirara.

_"Maybe we should go to where the wasps vanished. " _Kagome had suggested earlier. _" There might be a clue to their whereabouts there.. "_ And that was where they were going. She was peering over Inuyasha's shoulder, hanging on tightly as he dashed through the woods.

" Almost there! " Inuyasha shouted. Kagome could feel him slowing down, though, as Kirara and Sango slowly pulled in front of them, it showed she had no intention of stopping yet. Though soon.. " There! " Inuyasha once again shouted. He skidded to a stop and looked around. Sango continued forward, now slowing down. Kirara took a double take, turning around and heading back to the group before stopping.

" Are you sure, Inuyasha? " Sango asked. She was right to ask. This area looked no different to the rest of the woods. There was no clearing, no strange marks on the tree's, no indication of a shield spell.. There was nothing.

" Yes I'm sure! " Inuyasha replied angrily. " They disappeared right here! " Frowning, he looked around again. Kagome jumped off his back and took a few steps forward. She couldn't sense anything, which made her question Inuyasha's judgement, but the demons were traveling above the forest... Maybe they just used their disappearing trick again...

" Hey! " Sango shouted. Inuyasha and Kagome looked over at her. She was a short way from the group and looking at something on a rock. Kagome walked over to her and looked at the lump moving on the rock. She could hear Inuyasha's breathing behind her. The lump on the rock got slightly bigger before, with a pop, it sprouted into a mushroom with eyes.

" Waaa! " The Mushroom cried. Further to their right, there was another pop, and another cry from a Mushroom. Then another.

" This is from Shippo! " Kagome cried happily. " They must lead to Miroku! " She glanced at Sango and noticed a slight relieved smile appear on her face before disappearing as her determined face appeared again.

" Lets go! " Inuyasha yelled. He crouched down, waiting for Kagome to get on his back so he could move. Kagome quickly ran over to Inuyasha and climbed onto his back. He stood up and began running, following the mushrooms as they sprouted. Sango was on Kirara and only a few inches behind them. Soon they were almost ahead of the mushrooms as they sprouted, Kagome catching the sounds of the yelling mushrooms as they passed her and Inuyasha.

" Slow down! " Kagome said in his ear. " We're beginning to pass them! "

" I don't need to slow down! " Inuyasha shouted back. " I can smell the bastards lair! It reeks of wax and mud! " Soon Inuyasha screeched to a halt. Kirara had to do the same action to stop just as fast, fearing Inuyasha had noticed something important.

" What? " Sango asked him, looking back at Inuyasha.

" The smell is strongest here, " Inuyasha stated, " But there is nothing here! "

" It must be a shield. " Sango said, looking into the empty clearing that lay before them. They could see the edge of a cliff in the clearing, harbouring a waterfall that splashed down into a river further to the side of the clearing. The river trailed off into the woods, disappearing from view.

" Well if there's a shield, it won't last long! " Inuyasha yelled, pulling out his Tetsusaiga.

"**_ Heh heh heh... _**" A voice interrupted before Inuyasha could swing. Instantly he turned towards the voice, holding his weapon offensively. "**_ Your journey ends here... _**" The voice spoke again. Suddenly something appeared from the tree in front of Inuyasha, leaping down at them, attempting to attack.

* * *

Miroku found himself able to hear Shippo's voice as he shouted, yet he wasn't sure that he said, nor could he open his eyes. As his mind slowly focused, he could hear another, deeper voice. After a few more seconds, Miroku could understand what was being said.

" Me again... " The deeper voice said. Miroku still couldn't open his eyes, his eye lids feeling heavy. " Your awake, aren't you, monk? " The voice said. Again Miroku struggled to open his eyes, but to no avail. " Heh heh, yes, you are... " The voice continued.

" W-What do you want? " He heard Shippo's voice stammer.

" I am here to speak to the monk, Litter Runt. " The voice spoke calmly to Shippo, yet danger was clear in his tone. Miroku heard a small whimper come from Shippo before silence. " Monk. " The voice addressed him. " Your probably wondering where you are... Heh heh, well, Monk, that information won't concern you, since you will die soon. But first, for your body to be at it's most useful when you die, i must rid you of that nasty cut one of your companions so cruelly gave you.. " He means Sango... Miroku thought. She didn't... It was my... What did she do..? Miroku was still lightheaded, finding it difficult to remember past events. Though once he did remember them, they stuck to him like glue. Miroku could feel a very light throbbing on his cheek, though he no longer knew why. " The puncture wounds that your Fox friend gave you are not a worry, though they would be healed too. " The voice continued. " Your holy power, which you hold greatly, will come in handy more so than your body. Though it is not your concern why. Why i want your body intact though, will be fun to explain to you.. " The voice laughed at this. Miroku knew he should know who was speaking, but the name of him was gone from his mind. He spoke as if he run the place.. He thought. I should know this...

" Your body.. " The voice began speaking after a short pause. " It will become mine. I will strip you of your skin when you die and wear it as my own.. Your power will make it last longer than ordinary human flesh, which is a virtue for me. " My.. What..? " Miroku thought. Wear my skin..?

" Y-... Your sick... " Miroku said. Could move easier now, at least, he could move his mouth easier now. The poison must be beginning to wear off.

" You are awake! " Shippo blurted out.

" Silence, runt. " The voice hissed at the Kitsune. Shippo once again shut up. " You may think so, Monk, " The voice again spoke to him, " But to me it is normal. You, a mere mortal man, will never understand the demon mind. " Miroku again struggled to open his eyes. This time, he managed, opening them enough to peek through and see the body attached to the voice. It's eyes were cold, and it's skin was dead.. Its human skin..

" Y-you... " Miroku spoke again. " You speak of us as scum... Yet.. you wear our skin... " Miroku opened his eyes slightly wider. He twitched his hand. He could now move it, but his fist still felt heavy.

" Heh heh, good eyes you have, Monk. " The demon in human skin said. " I deserve to take the form of a human, just like the forms of many other demons that can't even scratch me. I should take the shape to, forcefully, if not naturally. Now, Monk. The blue light you are in is slowly healing your body, though not fast enough. " Through his slitted eye lids, Miroku noticed the strange blue tinge darken. " Now you will heal faster. " The demon continued. " And in ten minutes, when the injuries are gone, i will begin to drain your energy until there is no more. Then, Monk, you will die, and i, Ontai-Wasupu, will have your power and your skin! " With that, Miroku watched him turn and walk out of view. He could tell the demon was leaving. With an almost silent sigh, Miroku closed his eyes again.

" Miroku! " He heard the Kitsune's voice call him.

"... Mmm..? " He mumbled. He heard Shippo's feet patter over to his side.

" Are you ok..? " Shippo asked him, his voice filled with worry and fear.

Pause. " ... No... " Miroku finally said. He heard Shippo gasp. Now he would be able to stay awake, but it won't do any good, since he could hardly move or speak. He still knew that he had forgotten one of his friends. He knew it was a girl... What as it..? Miroku sighed. Sango... He thought. Inuyasha... Hurry...

* * *

Quickly, Inuyasha jumped out of the way at the diving demon. He easily dodged the attack, and once he landed he turned to face it. Once the dust it had caused had settled, Inuyasha could properly see the demon. It looked like the one that had taken Miroku, only it's flesh was slightly darker.

" Kagome, " Inuyasha called to the girl still hanging onto his back, " Get out of the way! " Instantly, the girl climbed off his back and moved away, stopping near a tree. Inuyasha could see Sango, off of Kirara, holding her Hiraikotsu and ready to throw it.

" Who are you? " Inuyasha shouted at the demon.

" **_Heh heh heh... _**" It laughed again. " **_I am Shakou-maru. I will be the last battle you'll ever have! _**" The demon then jumped at Inuyasha, it's claws extended, and it's stinger lengthening. Many wasps appeared from the tree's. They also rushed towards Inuyasha. There weren't as many as they had encountered before, but there was still a fair few. Quickly, Inuyasha dodged the demon, swinging his Tetsusaiga at the wasps. He slashed through a few, their torn bodies hitting the ground. Without hesitating, Inuyasha slashed at the demon in the same swing, though his movement was slow and the demon easily dodged it.

" Hiraikotsu! " He heard Sango shout. The large boomerang appeared into his field of view and tore through many of the wasps. With a snarl, the demon shifted it's attention from Inuyasha to Sango, now charging towards her, trying to slaughter the human that dared harm his swarm.

" **_Die, Wench! _**" The demon hissed at her, jumping and extending it's stinger at her. Before it reached her, Inuyasha slashed at the demon, easily cutting off its stinger. In pain and surprise, the demon jumped back, away from the group.

" **_You... You removed my stinger! _**" The demon snarled. Rage flickered it it's eyes. " **_Die! _**" It jumped at Inuyasha.

" Wind Scar! " Inuyasha shouted, slashing his sword at the demon. The wind tore up the ground as it rushed towards the demon, quickly ripping it apart when it reached it. It's body hit the ground, a few other chunks of it hitting the ground soon afterwards. Kagome fired a few Purity Arrows, finishing off the last of the swarm.

" Third rate demon. " Inuyasha scoffed, turning away from the torn, dead body.

" Quickly, Inuyasha, " Sango urged him, " Destroy the shield! "

" I'm on it! " Inuyasha replied. He turned to the empty clearing and raised his sword. He then jumped forward, brining the blade down. " Kekkaigiri " He shouted, his Tetsusaiga glowing red. Instantly a shield appeared, but it didn't stay for long as Inuyasha's sword sliced right through it, causing it to waver and finally disappear. What now appeared amazed the group. They could see a HUGE wasps nest towering above the ground, attached to the rock beside the waterfall, far enough away to not be sprayed by any water. Underneath the hive was a Manor, not too big but big enough.

" That must be where Miroku is! " Kagome exclaimed.

" That's if he isn't in that hive.. " Sango added, her face grim.

" Still, it's worth checking the manor first. " Kagome replied.

" Laggards, stop squabbling and lets go! " Inuyasha butted in. He raced forward into the clearing. Kagome, Sango and Kirara followed close behind. They reached the middle of the clearing without any trouble. " Kagome, Sango, you go find Miroku. " Inuyasha said. " Sango, protect Kagome. " Sango scowled slightly at this.

" What about you, Inuyasha? " Kagome chimed in.

" I'll fight the demon, you two get moving. " He replied. Nodding, Kagome turned and headed towards the manor, Sango following. But Kagome quickly stopped in her tracks, Sango jumping in front of her protectively. In the doorway stood a creature with dead skin, watching them with a slight smile plastered on his face. But his eyes showed no joy. His eyes were cold, and showed slight annoyance at the intrusion.

" Welcome, friends. " He said loudly. Suddenly Inuyasha was in front of both of them, holding out his sword and ready to attack. " You wish to kill me now, right, Half-breed? " The creature said. Inuyasha growled loudly.

" Ontai-Wasupu, i presume? " He snarled.

" Correct. " Ontai-Wasupu answered. " And don't think of using your blade on me. I've seen that special move you call the Wind Scar through the eyes of my beloved wasps. If you try it now, this manor behind me, the one that holds your friend, the Monk, will crumble from your attack, and Kill the monk and the Kitsune inside. "

" Shippo? " Kagome said. She had already known he was here, but why would the demon let him live?

" Yes. " Ontai-Wasupu replied. " I believe that's his name. He's very worried about that monk, you know." Ontai-Wasupu smiled cruelly. Inuyasha snarled again.

" Why don't you come over here and fight like a real demon? " Inuyasha shouted.

" As you wish.. " Ontai-Wasupu smiled slighly. Instantly he jumped, landing in the middle of the clearing near Inuyasha. " Like you with your sword, i will have some assistance with this fight. " After he finished speaking, a loud Humming noise appeared. Suddenly all the wasps, more than they had seen before, came buzzing out of the large hive, flying down to their master and hovering above him.

" If you would allow me, half-breed, i wish to complete something i started before we begin our battle. " With out waiting for Inuyasha to accept, he turned in place and was now facing the hive. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then something flew out of the hive, something larger than the wasps. It landed infront of Ontai-Wasupu, kneeling. Inuyasha recognised the demon. It was Gaidoku-maru.

" **_Did you call, master? _**" Gaidoku-maru spoke.

" Yes. " Ontai-Wasupu answered. " You can see, Gaidoku-maru, that the others that were with the monk have found their way here. How do you suppose this happened? " Though his voice showd annoyance, he sounded deadly calm.

" **_I-it must have been that foul litter runt that led them here! _**" Gaidoku-maru tried to hide a stammer.

" Indeed. " Ontai-Wasupu answered. " And you brought it here. I gave you your last warning not too long ago, Gaidoku-maru. "

" **_M-master..? _**" The demon raised it's head. Ontai-Wasupu stared calmly at the demon crouching before him.

" Die. " He said. He opened his mouth and spat out another ball of poison. Horrified, the gang watched as the demon, Gaidoku-maru, screamed in pain as he melted. Soon the scream died away, and all that was left of the demon was a small puddle of liquid ooze.

Ontai-Wasupu turned back to Inuyasha. " Shall we begin? " He asked.

" Your sick! " Inuyasha shouted at him. Ontai-Wasupu smiled. Suddenly he was moving rapidly towards Inuyasha, his dead fingers breaking off to reviel insect-like fingers with sharp, needle-like, hooked claws.

* * *

Well thats pretty long. Hope it's enough for ya! I'm gonna post another chapter tomorrow. No more long waits! ( atleast not for a while.. ) 


	7. Hive

Ok, so i lied. I didn't post another chapter before, though i have an excellent excuse. My sister got on the computer, and it's impossible to move her, then my brother got on the computer, and all hope was lost. Anyway, I'll rephrase my promise to ' I'll try to update every day or so. ' Happy? Good. (grins)

**Chapter 7: Hive**

" Ho! " Inuyasha shouted as he dodged the attack easily. " Is that all you've got? " He then smirked, raising his sword. " Wind Scar! " Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga at the demon with the intent to rip it apart. But, like with Gaidoku-maru, the attack never reached Ontai-Wasupu.

" Heh heh heh.. " The demon laughed once the wasps flew back out of the way. A collection of insect bodies lay at the demons feet, all ripped and torn. " My assistance serves me well.. " He grinned.

" Rggh! " Inuyasha growled. " Stop hiding behind those bugs and fight like a real demon! " Inuyasha again unleashed the wind scar, but again it only ripped through the wasps, not coming close to the demon.

There's too many of them! Inuyasha thought. To get through all of them, I'll be here all week! But i might not have that much time, if this demon is as strong as everyone thinks! With another growl, Inuyasha leaped at Ontai-Wasupu.

" If i can't kill you with my sword, I'll kill you with my claws! " He shouted, raising his hand to tear through the demon. But Ontai-Wasupu merely smiled. Suddenly Inuyasha felt a strong force to his left push him aside, away from the demon. He could tell it was the wasps pushing him, he could smell them, hear their wings. " Argh! Get out of my way! " Inuyasha yelled, frustrated.

" Sankon Tessou! " Inuyasha turned once he hit the ground and slashed at the wasps, spinning quickly through the swarm and tearing any that were near him. Quickly the swarm dissipated, spreading apart to get away from his claws. Inuyasha ended the attack with a graceful thump onto the ground. Looking behind him, he could see heaps of insect bodies on the ground making a trail of bodies which showed the path Inuyasha just took. Smirking, Inuyasha looked over at Ontai-Wasupu, eager to see how many of the vermin were left. It took all he had not to drop the smirk. Though he had torn through heaps, it seemed like he did nothing to the wasps now hovering behind the wasp demon.

" Heh! " Inuyasha grinned, trying to hide his disappointment. " A couple more of those and you'll ave no ' assistance ' left! "

" Fool. " Ontai-Wasupu now wore a smirk of his own. " You can kill them all if you wish, but for each one you slay, another is born in the hive. " Ontai-Wasupu then clicked his human fingers, and suddenly many black dots flew out of the large hive attached to the wall. The dots flew closer and Inuyasha could see they were in fact wasps, smaller and seemingly younger than the swarm that buzzed behind Ontai-Wasupu. Now Inuyasha dropped his smirk.

" They look younger, " Inuyasha stated, " So that must mean they die easier! " Inuyasha swung his sword at the new wasps, unleashing the Wind Scar. But before the winds created reached the new wasps, the older ones flew in the way to protect them. None of the new wasps were added to the pile of insect bodies resting on the ground.

" Why would you protect the weaker ones? " Sango shouted from atop of Kirara.

" Heh heh heh. Not only are young ones created when an older wasp dies, but they come back with more powerful poison. " Ontai-Wasupu replied, looking up with a creepy grin at Sango. Sango couldn't help but shudder at the demons cold eyes.

" Enough Chit Chat! " Inuyasha yelled. " It's time for you to die! " Inuyasha rushed forward with his claws drawn, hoping to catch the demon unawares so the wasps wouldn't stop him. Unfortunately it didn't work, and again he was pushed aside once more. " Damn it! " He shouted angrily.

" Heh heh heh! " Ontai-Wasupu laughed again. Before Inuyasha could blink, the demon was right in front of him. " Lets see you dodge this! " The demon said, bringing his insect claws down on Inuyasha.

" Aaagh! " Inuyasha shouted in pain as the demons claws tore through his chest, creating a large gash from his shoulder to his waist. Inuyasha leaped back out of the way, landing on the ground a few feet away, his kimono soaking up the blood dripping from his side. Growling, he rose to his feet.

" Heh heh heh.. " Ontai-Wasupu laughed." You can not beat me. "

" Rrggh! " Inuyasha snarled. He turned to Sango, who had just grabbed her Hiraikotsu back after throwing it at the wasps. " This will take a while! " He shouted to her. " Go with Kagome and find Miroku! "

" But-! " Sango protested.

" No buts! " Inuyasha interrupted her. " Go now! "

* * *

" _No buts!_ " Inuyasha had shouted at her. " _Go now! _" That was exactly what Sango was doing. By her side, a reluctant Kagome followed. She had only agreed to come when Sango had told her she was leaving Kirara in Inuyasha's command, to help if needed. 

Inuyasha is hurt.. Sango thought. That demon is not strong enough to beat Inuyasha, yet those wasps in it's command turns the tide in it's favor... Sango and Kagome quickly reached the manor. Pushing the straw door out of their way, they both ran into the manor. It was empty except for straw in the corners and... Miroku!

" Oh! " Sango gasped in shock.

" Kagome! " Shippo shouted. Sango hadn't noticed him next to Miroku, too shocked at the site of him enclosed in what appeared to be a shield, blocked from anyone reaching him.

" Shippo! " Kagome said happily, grabbing the Kitsune as he leaped at her.

" Did you see the mushrooms? " He asked innocently, looking up at Kagome with a proud grin.

" Yes. " Kagome answered, smiling at him. " We found our way here thanks to you. " Sango was ignoring their conversation, still staring at the monks unconscious body. Hastily, she ran over to him and knelt down beside him. She heard Kagome follow behind her, kneeling down on the other side of him. Sango peered through the glass at him. His eyes were closed, his face showing an eery peace.

" I think his awake. " Shippo said, peering down at the monk himself.

" Lord Monk..? " Sango mumbled. Miroku opened his eyes slightly and peered at her, a dazed and slightly confused look in his eyes. Seeing him awake, Sango couldn't help but laugh slightly in relief. She felt even happier when he smiled slightly back at her.

" Sango.. " He mumbled, his eyes giving away his relief to see her.

" Lord Monk, are you all right? " She asked him, speaking more urgently. To her dismay, she didn't get a proper reply.

" .. Mmm... " Miroku mumbled, closing his eyes. Worry again spread across Sango's face.

" He has been like that since he woke up. " Shippo informed them. " Its like he's not all there.. "

" That paralysing poison must be dulling his senses! " Kagome said, not hiding any worry or fear in her voice or on her face. " We gotta get him out of this! "

" The mean demon said he was going to take Miroku's power. " Shippo informed them. " He also said he wanted his skin. "

" What? " Sango said suddenly, looking up at the Kitsune. His skin? That's.. That's so gross! She couldn't help but think. " Why? " She asked.

" The demon said he wanted to wear it. Said something about it lasting longer than ordinary skin. " Shippo continued at Sango's question.

" Ugh.. " Sango uttered. Kagome wore a look of horror.

" Oh, and he said that once Miroku is done healing, he'll start to kill him by draining his energy. " Shippo added quickly, like it wasn't very important.

" What do you mean, ' when he's done healing '? " Kagome asked, looking down at the Kitsune in her arms.

" Umm... The demon said he had to heal the cut Sango gave Miroku, so he's healing him. " Shippo said after a pause.

" Must be why he's not dead yet.. " Sango replied, looking back down at Miroku. Miroku's eyes were open again and was watching her.

" Where's Inuyasha..? " Miroku asked her before she could say anything.

" Uh.. " Sango uttered, not expecting the question. " He's outside, fighting Ontai-Wasupu. " Sango noticed Miroku frown slightly.

" He can't win if the wasps are there.. " Miroku said. " Sango sighed unhappily.

" There's no way to get rid of them though... " Sango replied. " When one dies, another is born. "

" Mmm... " Miroku mumbled again, closing his eyes once more. Sango could tell he was thinking, but that didn't concern her. What was most important on her mind was getting Miroku out of the shield thing, and getting out of here. It was clear Ontai-Wasupu wasn't a demon to be messed with. Inuyasha, even, was having much trouble with him. When they had left to come here, Inuyasha had a large gash running down his side, from his shoulder to his hip.

" How is Miroku being healed, anyway? " Kagome wondered out loud. " It can't be done with just the shield. There needs to be something supplying the power.. "

" Ontai-Wasupu, of course! " Shippo said loudly.

" No. " Sango interrupted. " He wouldn't be able to do this, something else must be..

" The hive? " Kagome suggested. " I saw a blue light outlining it earlier, before we entered this manor.. It's about the same colour as this shield.. " Suddenly the shield colour dulled. But before it turned completely transparent, it darkened again, this time the colour being red.

" Not any more. " Shippo stated, looking at the red light.

" What caused this..? " Sango asked thin air.

" I believe the healing may be done.. " Miroku chimed in. He opened his eyes and looked up at Sango, barely moving his head as he did so. " He might have decided to kill me now... "

" Oh! " Sango uttered, alarmed.

* * *

Inuyasha slashed his claws at Ontai-Wasupu again, but this time, instead of the wasps blocking him, Ontai-Wasupu merely dodged it. But it wasn't just an act of defence. On his way past, Ontai-Wasupu dug his claws into Inuyasha's side, tearing another gash through his Kimono and his flesh. 

" Argh! " Inuyasha cried out in pain. Without thinking, without planning his next move, Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga at the source of the pain. Without the wasps in it's way, the blade easily cut through the demon, almost severing it's arm.

" Augh! " Ontai-Wasupu grunted angrily. He dashed a short distance away from Inuyasha, the wasps buzzing behind him, ready to protect him again. His arm hung limp, almost completely severed from his body.

" Heh! " Inuyasha smirked. " So your not all powerful, are you? " Finally he had managed to hit the demon. In his mind, Inuyasha saw it as a fluke, as a reaction to the pain Ontai-Wasupu caused him. But if he pretended it was intentional, maybe the demon will stop acting so cocky.

" Give up before i cut up the rest of you! " Inuyasha threatened. But instead of seeing the look of rage that every other demon that he had injured showed, Ontai-Wasupu just... smiled.

" Heh he heh.. " He laughed. " That was a good shot, Hanyou. But your just causing your friend to die faster when you strike me." At that, the hive to Inuyasha's right began to glow a red. It was mild at first, but then the colour grew stronger until Inuyasha could clearly see the crimson glow. Keeping Ontai-Wasupu in view in the corner of his eye, Inuyasha watched the glow curiously. What was that about killing Miroku? Inuyasha wondered, alarmed. Suddenly he noticed a red glow surround Ontai-Wasupu. Instantly Inuyasha turned to face him again, expecting an attack. But no attack waited. The red glow surrounded Ontai-Wasupu's wound, glowing as intensely as the hive. Then the wound began to heal. Slowly the wound closed, and once the glow disappeared there wasn't even a scar left.

" How?.! " Inuyasha struggled not to stammer. " How did you do that?.! " It was impossible for a wasp demon to revive itself. Even Inuyasha knew that!

" Your friend assisted me. " Ontai-Wasupu replied. " With his life energy being sapped from him at this moment, i can use it to heal any and all wounds you give me. And each one will kill him faster. It's a virtue. For me, at least. " He added, smirking again. Inuyasha's only reply was a menacing growl.

I can't hurt him.. He thought. If what he says is true... I can't hurt him...

* * *

Kagome stared down at Miroku. Had what he just said be true? But it didn't look like Miroku was getting any worse.. How exactly was he going to kill him, anyway? Kagome's thoughts rushed through her mind in only seconds. Ontai-Wasupu is caught up with Inuyasha.. Would that buy time? Is he planning to kill Miroku some other way? 

Kagome was wrenched from her thoughts as she heard Ontai-Wasupu's cry of pain outside. Oh! She suddenly thought. " Did Inuyasha win? " She couldn't help but ask. But she knew the answer. She could still see the glow of the red shield covering Miroku. If the demon was dead, the shield would disappear. But it didn't, which told her Ontai-Wasupu was still alive.

" Nngh... " She heard a weak gasp from Miroku, shortly followed by a shocked and worried gasp from Sango. Quickly she looked over at the Monk. The red glow intensified, and small, red balls of light seemed to be being sucked out of Miroku's body. At least, the lights looked red. It could be just the shield that made them appear red. Kagome knew the lights were Miroku's life force, his energy, his strength.

" What's wrong..? " Sango asked Miroku fearfully. Clearly she couldn't see the orbs of light. It must be only Kagome that can see them. Makes sense.

" H-he's draining Miroku's energy.. " Kagome answered. Saying it felt like it was confirming Miroku's slow death, but she had no choice. Denying it did nothing.

" Oh no! " Shippo's fearful voice squeaked.

" Something must be happening outside..! " Kagome exclaimed. Hastily, she put Shippo down and climbed to her feet. She didn't know why she was going outside. Miroku probably needed her attention more, but she couldn't shake the feeling she should be outside.. Something out their triggered the orbs. I must know why! She thought as she reached the door. Is the hive now red, like the shield?

* * *

What do you think Kagome will discover? How will Inuyasha win if he can't attack? Will i actually update this in a day or will there be another wait? Hope not. :P 


	8. Kazaana

Finally, another chapter! Finally i continue the story after that rather mean cliffhanger i left you with before. Though i think after this chapter you're gonna hate me more. (grins)

brokenwind: Hehe, i use spell check. My grammar, i definitely need to work on, though it's not too bad. Don't choose my words well? Actually your probably right. I use the words that come into my head, which, in the end, may not be the best choice, though I'm working on it. (grins)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Kazaana**

Inuyasha held his sword defensively. He couldn't hurt Ontai-Wasupu. Injuring the demon will mean his friends death. There must be a way.. Inuyasha thought desperately. There must!

' You must be crying inside, " Ontai-Wasupu commented, " To have stopped swinging that blade for so long. " The demon wore a smirk still on his dead human skin.

" Feh! " Inuyasha retorted, raising his blade. " I'm just thinking of what dance i should do on your grave when you die! " With that, Inuyasha rushed forward, slashing the Tetsusaiga. As usual, it missed, but this time it was what Inuyasha was hoping. He didn't wasn't to seem like he was weak, but he didn't want to kill Miroku.. But his only choice was to fight. So fight he will.

" Wind Scar! " He shouted, slashing at the demon and ripping up the ground in front of it, along with a collection of wasps. Clearly Ontai-Wasupu wasn't prepared to get hit by that attack. " Heh, still hiding behind those bugs? " Inuyasha mocked.

" Still swinging that so-called sword with no skill? " Ontai-Wasupu retorted, unfazed. It was all Inuyasha could do not to react to that.

" At least i have a real weapon! " He snapped angrily.

" Heh heh heh. " The demon laughed. " You are so easily angered, Hanyou. It's fun to watch you scowl. " Why you.. Inuyasha growled, tightening his grip on the Tetsusaiga. There must be a way to get this bastard!

" Inuyasha! " He heard a familiar voice.

" Kagome? " He called back, glancing away from the demon to the Miko stepping away from the manor.

* * *

" _Inuyasha! _" She had called to the dog demon hanyou not too far from her. In return she heard his voice call her. His sweet voice.. Snap out of it! Kagome quickly scolded herself. She could see blood stains all over his Haori, making the red cloth a darker crimson. Though she knew such wounds were nothing to him. Still.. She sighed. He is hurt.. And Ontai-Wasupu is not.. He's having trouble in this battle..

" Kagome! " She heard his voice call again. Instantly she snapped out of her thoughts. " Is Miroku still breathing? "

" Oh. " Kagome uttered automatically. " Er, yeah, he's ok! " For now. She added silently. She must have shifted her expression thinking that, because Inuyasha now wore a look of concern. He knows something is wrong.. But something _is _wrong.. Which is why i came.

Remembering her mission, Kagome turned her head and looked up at the wax hive, towering over her like an ant near a shoe. As she thought, the strange blue light surrounding it had disappeared, and was now enveloped in that strange, eery red. Its the same colour as the shield around Miroku! Kagome noticed. There _must _be a connection! But how to stop it...

" Whoa! " She heard Inuyasha gasp. Turning away from the hive, Kagome watched Inuyasha barely dodge an attack from Ontai-Wasupu. That demon is fast..! She thought. Inuyasha can't win if the battle prolongs much longer! How...

" Inuyasha! " Kagome then shouted when a sudden thought struck her mind. " Attack the hive! "

" What? " Inuyasha muttered, landing on the ground after dodging the attack.

" What? " Ontai-Wasupu repeated soon after.

" Attack the hive! " Kagome repeated. " I think it's what's giving Ontai-Wasupu power! " It was half the story, at least. She also suspected it was what was creating the shield around Miroku. Lets stick to facts. She thought.

" Heh, you got it! " Inuyasha grinned. He turned towards the wax and mud nest that hung above the manor. Hope she's sure about this.. Inuyasha thought as a picture of the hive dislodging from the wall and crashing onto the manor filled his mind. But beside the haunting picture, he raised his blade.

" Wind Scar! " The Tetsusaiga came crashing down, unleashing powerful blade-like whips of wind which not only tore up the ground, but tore right through the hive. When dust rustled from the dirt settled, it was clear the attack had done great damage. A whole section of the hive had disintegrated, the exposed area showing small slashes where the wind had not cut cleanly. The red glow had also disappeared.

" W-why.. you.. " Ontai-Wasupu stammered, staring up at his broken home. " You.. " He shifted his gaze to Kagome. Ontai-Wasupu's eyes were full of grief and hatred for the maiden that suggested the destruction of his home. Without warning, he started dashing at a great speed towards Kagome, it's claws extended and ready to rip through her soft, human flesh.

" You bitch! " he hissed. " I'll slaughter you! " He was now only a few feet from Kagome.

" Kagome! " Inuyasha shouted. He tried to save her, but the wasps blocked his access, creating another wall, thick and long. Kagome could no longer see him. But it didn't strike her Inuyasha was no longer able to save her, her attention focused on the angry demon rushing towards her at a great speed. Oh... Was her minds only thought. She could only stand there, watching the demon come closer. All this happened in only two seconds. Ontai-Wasupu brought his claws down on Kagome. Then...

**Crash!**

" Eh..? " Kagome managed to utter, her mind still reeling in shock. Ontai-Wasupu had stopped. He had stopped so suddenly. It was clear he had hit something. Ontai-Wasupu jumped back, surprised himself at the incident. At first he wore a dazed and confused, yet still angered, look. But quickly his eyes filled with knowing as he focused on something behind Kagome.

" Monk! " He spat, glaring at the figure behind Kagome.

" Miroku? " Kagome hastily turned around to look behind her. Just like Ontai-Wasupu, Kagome could see Miroku in the doorway of the manor. Sango was beside him, trying to help him stay up, Shippo on her shoulder. Miroku was breathing heavily, leaning against the door frame and slouching slightly. In his extended arm was his Shakujou, pointing towards Kagome and shaking slightly, like it was so heavy Miroku could barely hold it up. He looked so weak.. Yet still he stood and managed to create a shield strong enough to protect Kagome, even if only for a second. Kagome smiled. It gladdened her to see him free of the shield. It must have been the hive keeping it up after all. She decided.

" Heh. " Ontai-Wasupu grunted, trying to recover from the events that just took place. " Looks like your still moving, Monk. But it won't be for long, once i kill this Miko your so desperately trying to save! " Clearly he knew Miroku wasn't strong enough to create another shield. Kagome heard Sango gasp behind her. Ontai-Wasupu rushed forward again. And again he hit the shield, but this time the demon easily broke through it.

" Argh...! " She heard Miroku's frustrated cry. Ontai-Wasupu grinned and began to descend his claws on Kagome once again.

" Don't you dare! " Inuyasha's blade cut in between Kagome and Ontai-Wasupu, the wasp demons claws bouncing off the Tetsusaiga harmlessly. Defensively, the demon jumped back away from Inuyasha, back into the collection of wasps that had failed to contain the hanyou. Glancing back, Inuyasha appeared to be taking in the scene. " Are you ok, Kagome? " He finally spoke.

" Yeah. " She replied, looking over to him.

" Sango! " Inuyasha then stated, returning to business. " Get Miroku out of here! " Sango quickly nodded.

" You... You can't beat him... with those wasps around.. " Miroku stammered, struggling to find further energy to speak. Kagome could tell, as she looked back at him, that he wanted to help, to not flee from the fight. But he was having enough trouble staying alive than fighting.

" Don't be a hero! " Inuyasha snapped. " Your too weak to fight! Leave here now and you might live! " Sango started to gently tug on his arm, trying to drag him away yet not knock him over. Though Miroku seemed to have more strength than they all thought, because he easily managed to shrug her off. Or maybe Sango just wasn't using enough force.

" I.. I'm staying, Inuyasha..! " He spoke firmly, yet weakly. Kagome knew Inuyasha didn't want him there. Though, as usual, he pretended not to care.

" Feh! " He growled, turning away from Miroku and back to Ontai-Wasupu who was carefully observing the situation. " Your funeral. " Without a second glance, Inuyasha charged towards Ontai-Wasupu. Though Ontai-Wasupu, taking no chances, easily bounded out of the way, his wasps still hovering over his shoulder.

" Miroku! " Kagome heard Sango's urgent voice. " Quickly, you must get out of here! Your too weak! "

" Not yet... " She then heard Miroku's exhausted, weak voice. Not yet? Kagome thought. What business does he have that is stopping him from leaving now?

" Prepare to die, you bastard! " Inuyasha barked at the demon as he swiftly dodged Ontai-Wasupu's claws.

" Even without that monk's help, you still can't hit me! " Ontai-Wasupu shouted back. He had lost his cool when the hive was damaged, now not interested in mocking Inuyasha, but killing him.

" I hit you before and I'll hit you again! " Inuyasha quickly retorted. He unleashed a now over-used Wind Scar at Ontai-Wasupu, only killing a small collection of wasps.

" Keep killing them! " Ontai-Wasupu finally smirked. " You didn't destroy the nursery! " In the corner of her eye, Kagome noticed more wasps flying out of a hole in the torn area of the hive. Oh! She gasped.

" Inuyasha, more of them are coming! " Kagome warned him, pointing into the sky where the new wasps were.

" Rrggh! " Inuyasha growled. " I don't care! "

" Heh heh, big mistake! " Ontai-Wasupu threatened. Then, once the new wasps joined the group, Ontai-Wasupu pointed to the Hanyou. "Kill him! "

All the wasps buzzed towards Inuyasha at a great speed. Inuyasha jumped back, but it didn't greaten the distance much.

" Inuyasha! " Kagome called automatically. They were going to sting him! Suddenly Kagome's view was blocked as a body in black and purple jumped in front of her, staggering slightly.

" Oh- Miroku! " She said, startled.

" Stand back.. Lady Kagome! " Miroku gasped. He then raised his hand. " Wind Tunnel! " Both Ontai-Wasupu and Inuyasha noticed Miroku before the powerful vortex in his hand was unleashed, and both of them easily got out of the way, though the wasps weren't so lucky. Without a chance, all of the colony were sucked into Miroku's hand, each one making a barely audible sluurp as it was sucked in. After a few seconds not one remained, and Miroku quickly closed the Kazaana. It didn't take long for the wasps venom to take affect. With a pained groan, Miroku quickly slumped to the ground, laying on his side holding his right wrist, his eyes closed and a weak and pained expression plastered on his face

" Oh-! " Kagome heard Sango gasp.

* * *

I think that'll do for this chapter. Next chapter I'll include what happens to Miroku, and what goes on in the battle now that the wasps are gone. heheh, stay tuned for chapter nine! (grins) 


	9. Down

Hehe, it's fun to read the reviews of people mad at me leaving a cliffe. (grins) Anyway, here's another chapter, so now you don't have to scold me no more. I've also forgotten the proper name for Miroku's beads on his hands.. Oh, and I'd just like to say, don't hunt me down and maim me until you read _all _of the first section of this chapter. Ok? (heheh)

**Chapter 9: Down**

With a sickening sound, the wasps were sucked into Miroku's hand. Quickly as the last one disappeared into the vortex did Miroku finally close it, sealing the Kazaana with the beads. Though this seemed to do him in, and with a pained grunt, the monk fell to the ground, still clutching his right hand, his face wearing a look of pain and exhaustion. It was clear Miroku was unconscious.

Baka! Inuyasha screamed to the monk in his mind. The idiot, the fool! From the withered tree Inuyasha had jumped to safety on, he watched as Miroku lay limp on the ground, he watched as Kagome and Sango both ran to his aid wearing identical looks of worry and horror. He was confident he also wore the look of horror.

Those wasps, their venom will kill him! His mind screamed furiously. He can't survive sucking in so many! Clenching his teeth, Inuyasha looked over at Ontai-Wasupu. The dead skin that surrounded the wasp demon sickened him. What sickened him more, however, was the look he wore. No mercy or pity shined in his eyes, for Miroku or for his colony. All Inuyasha could see was uncaring eyes for his friends, and concern for his own well being. But Inuyasha could see something else. He could see a faint trace of joy, joy in the fact that one of them were down. Not the one he desired, but one down all the same.

" Heh heh heh.. " Ontai-Wasupu's foul, dead-lipped smirk spread onto his face. His eyes still showed concern, though now he expressed his joy. " One down, three to go. " He confirmed Inuyasha's thoughts.

" Hey, what about me! " Inuyasha heard Shippo's voice squeak loud and clear in his ears. The little Kitsune's hot headed nature causing him to forget for a moment the situation that stood before him. Though, as expected, Ontai-Wasupu ignored the outcry of the demon child.

" You... " Inuyasha mumbled through gritted teeth. He knew Ontai-Wasupu could hear him. " You.. Bastard! " Now the wasp demon looked over to him, joy still in his eyes. He was enjoying the situation enough to forget his concern.

" Heh heh heh.. Typical Half-Breed. " He replied. " I would expect a Hanyou to get attached to human filth. These wenches you allow to follow you are a great example of that. Excluding the monk now, of course. " A wicked smile replaced his smirk at the thought of the one he just killed.

" You.. " Inuyasha repeated, this time yelling at the top of his voice. In the corner of his eye he could see Sango and Kagome looking towards him. Kagome wore a sad, worried expression. Sango however, now wore the mask she always had on while fighting. She was trying to hide her emotion. So... He murmured in his mind. The monk is truly gone...

" You- i will never forgive you! " Inuyasha continued his sentence. He could feel the rage burning inside him. The untiring rage for the third rate demon that took down one of his friends. All Inuyasha could think about now was feeling the demons flesh rip through his talons, to hear it's dieing breath, and to massacre it's corpse. " I will kill you! "

Inuyasha rushed forward at this, holding his Tetsusaiga high, ready to slice the demon. " You no longer have those _bugs_ to protect you! " He screamed with rage. It didn't cross his mind to use the Wind Scar. All he could think about was killing Ontai-Wasupu. He could see concern, and even fear, return to the demons face, but he didn't care. This demon deserved no mercy.

" Heyaai! " He barked as he brought the over-sized blade down onto the wasp demon. The blade dug into the dirt, kicking up dust and clouding his vision.

Inuyasha could still feel the rage burning in him even as the dust settled, though now with it was the satisfaction and glee of killing the one who slew Miroku. But that feeling of rejoice disappeared instantly as he saw Ontai-Wasupu's body through the final settling dust. At least.. He _thought_ it was Ontai-Wasupu..

A wasp demon stood a short way to Inuyasha's right, the only wound being a small cut down it's shoulder. Inuyasha could only stare in disbelief. Covering the end of the Tetsusaiga was human skin, dead and rotting quickly now that it was not supported by demon power.

" Heh heh heh... " The wasp demon laughed. His voice was that of Ontai-Wasupu's. " Your rage blinded your aim. You hit only that human skin. " His wasp demon face was not able to wear a smirk, though Inuyasha could swear he would have one if his fake face was still on. His true form was just like the other two wasp demons, one of which he had already battled and killed. The only way this one had gotten so powerful is because it had more brains, and probably held a few more skills. Or maybe they all had the poisonous goo. Maybe they just didn't use it.

" Still alive?.! " Inuyasha wailed. How could he have missed?.! He was sure his aim was true!

" I may have lost this battle, Hanyou, but i will not lose the war.. " Ontai-Wasupu growled. " Your death will be on _my_ hands! " With that, Ontai-Wasupu turned and fled into the tree's, His unexpected movement rendering Inuyasha helpless to stop him. The demon's scent quickly disappearing. That trick again! Inuyasha cursed.

Hiding the defeated look from his eyes, Inuyasha turned away from the woods to his friends. Sango was still wearing her warrior expression, glaring dangerously into the woods. Kagome stared helplessly at Miroku's lifeless body. Shippo was on her shoulder, his eyes squinting as if resisting the urge to cry. Kirara, already transformed into her smaller state, mewed softly, looking up at the monk.

Inuyasha jumped the distance to Miroku and the others, getting to them quicker than if he had walked. Stopping a few feet away though, he slowly walked the last few steps, crouching dog-like a short way away from Miroku's head. Now Sango was looking back at the group, still hiding her true feelings but unable to hold back a look of misery in her eyes. Inuyasha stared sadly at the face of his fallen companion.

He had always figured that a person dieing from something other than a wound would have a look of peace on their face, them not being there anymore to hold the look of pain on their features. But it mustn't be true. He could see Miroku's expression still held the look of pain and exhaustion, unchanged since he fell.

" I'm sorry... " Inuyasha murmured unknowingly to his fallen companion, as if expecting him to hear. He might just, yet. If his soul was still there... " I'm sorry... " He repeated. " I couldn't stop the demon.. I didn't kill it... " In the corner of his eye he could see Kagome in the brink of tears. Shippo had failed to stop his own, his face wet. " I'm sorry, Miroku... " He said a final time. It would be the last words he'd say to Miroku. Right?

" Heh.. " A familiar voice chimed in. It sounded weak, the group barely being able to hear it. " Don't matter.. Sounded like.. He'd be back... " Miroku wore a slight smile.

" Miroku! " Kagome and Sango yelled simultaneously. " Your alive! "Kagome added. Inuyasha wore a look of surprise, flinching slightly at the sound of his voice.

" You- Your alive?.! " Inuyasha stammered, his eyes wide. " You.. You let me apologize like that for no reason?.! " Now he wore a look of anger and annoyance. " Why you-! " Inuyasha raised a clenched fist, ready to thump Miroku.

" Sit! " Kagome cut in before he could do so. There was a muffled cry from Inuyasha as his face hit the dirt inches away from Miroku's head.

" Heh heh... " Miroku laughed shakily. It was clear he was unconscious again shortly after. It couldn't be expected of him to remain awake after all that he was put through.. Inuyasha thought, lifting his face from the dirt and hearing Miroku's breathing steady after the short rasps of breath he had been drawing only a few seconds ago.

" Baka.. " He growled, staring at Miroku's unconscious, yet alive, body. He hid well the joy he felt in his heart that his friend wasn't out. Down, but not out.

* * *

He opened his eyes, greeted was he by the darkness surrounding him inside the hut. Must be night time.. Miroku figured. But which night time..? He remembered nothing after Kagome's command of subjugation earlier. How long had he been asleep? A few hours? A day? A week, even? Even after sleeping for who-knows-how-long, he still felt tired and ready to sleep until next winter. He also felt terrible. His stomach churned, his head throbbed, and all his limbs pained and felt heavy. Though he had absorbed wasps venom before, and paid the price, it wasn't at this intensity. Must be because i absorbed so many.. He decided. How many were there, again..? His head throbbed, making it hard to think straight. At least i can think properly now.. He added to himself, grateful, at least, for that one gain. Whether it was worth it though... No. He thought firmly. I mustn't think like that. With the help of Lady Kagome's remedies, i will recover. Eventually...

With a sigh, he focused his attention to the hut's straw roof. I wonder where i am... He thought. Are we at a nearby manor, or is this owned by Lady Kaede..? I can't see why Inuyasha would stick around... Miroku's mind flashed to what the half-demon had said to him earlier.

_" I'm sorry.. " _Inuyasha had said. _" I'm sorry... I couldn't stop the demon.. I didn't kill it... I'm sorry, Miroku... " _Inuyasha's voice had sounded with despair. Despair because the demon escaped? Or despair that he thought his friend had lost his life..?

With another pained sigh, Miroku closed his eyes, blocking out the image of the straw roof. At least when I'm asleep, the pain is gone... He thought miserably.

" Miroku? " Sango's soft voice called for him. Surprised, Miroku opened his eyes and looked towards the source. Sango was sitting not too far from him, her features hidden in the darkness. He hadn't noticed her there before.

" Yes, Lady Sango..? " He replied. He could barely make her face out, but her eyes shone clearly in the night.

" Are you all right.. Lord Monk..? " She murmured, her voice betraying the fact that she already knew the answer. Still, there was no need to say anything.

" I'll be fine.. " He answered. He couldn't lie, yet he did not want to alarm Sango. At least this way he could speak sincerely without worrying her.

" Yes.. " She murmured, nodding her head slightly. Miroku could see worry rise in her eyes. Darn.. He thought. He should have guessed Sango would notice the true meaning of his words.

" Do not worry yourself, Lady Sango.. " He said hurriedly, attempting to calm her. He smiled slightly, trying to reassure her. " It isn't like.. this hasn't happened before... I will recover, as usual.. " His words didn't seem to have any effect.

" But, you were so weak.. " She sighed. " And all that poison... " He heard her draw a breath, as if forcing back something.

" If i were to die from this... It would have been back at the manor... " He replied softly, mentally shaking his head, trying to rid himself of the painful throbbing, but, as expected, nothing happened. He heard Sango sigh.

" True... " She said. Nothing more passed her lips, and Miroku closed his eyes. Sleep will stop this throbbing, this pain... Luckily, sleep wasn't too far away.

* * *

Kagome stepped into the hut, a lantern holding a flame clutched in her fingers.. She could see Miroku on the ground, laying on the weed mat on top of the hay she and Sango had laid out. The rest of the hay rested in the corner behind Sango, to Kagome's left. The room was dark. Sango insisted they keep the room that way, to help Miroku rest. Though a torch resided to the left of Sango, if she needed it. Kagome had shown her how to work the torch if she needed it. She was pretty sure Sango had gotten the idea, though had a feeling her friend still didn't quite understand how it worked.

" Is everything ok? " She asked. She had come to check up on Miroku. Sango has been watching over him while she and Inuyasha prepare for any attacks Ontai-Wasupu may make while they were all weakened. Without Miroku fighting, their chances were worse. Not bad, just worse. Kaede had been shocked at Miroku's state when she came out of her hut to investigate. Inuyasha carried the enfeebled monk on his back, Miroku sleeping soundly the whole way to the village, and had so far shown no indication of waking up.

_" Oh, what has happened? " Kaede said as she left her hut to investigate the urgent calls from Kagome._

_" Miroku's hurt! " She answered back. " He's really really hurt! " That last part, she knew, had been pointless to say, but Kagome had said it, merely to emphasize the fact that Miroku was basically almost dead. When you say someone's hurt, you think their injured but fine. Nobody understands just how far the word " hurt " can be stretched._

_" Oh! " Kaede uttered after hearing Kagome's words. She ran up to the group, quickly inspecting Miroku. Kagome could tell from the look on her face that Kaede knew it was serious. " This young monk must be surprisingly strong to still be alive after such brutality. " She commented. Her words didn't help calm the groups feelings of despair. " Quickly, " Kaede continued, " Take him up to the hut that Inuyasha once resided in. " She said, pointing a short way up a nearby hill to a new-looking, small manor. It was clearly only recently rebuilt. Strange, as it has been a while since it was destroyed. I guess it wasn't a priority. Kagome thought. She had heard how Inuyasha had rested there after the battle with Sessho-maru. Unfortunately she hadn't been there at the time.. _

_Inuyasha hastily ran up the hill to the Hut, Kagome, Sango and Kirara following him. Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder, an upset expression on his face._

Now, here they were, Sango and Miroku in the hut, Kagome making frequent checkups, Inuyasha in the tree outside, and Kaede in her home not too far away, making remedies and meals for Miroku and the gang.

He woke up, earlier, " Sango said, answering Kagome's question, " But he's sleeping again now.. "

" That's good, at least. " Kagome replied with a sigh. " Next time he wakes up, we will try to give him some food. He has been out for two days now, and he won't get stronger without eating anything. "

" Yes. " Sango nodded. " I'll call Inuyasha to tell you the next time he wakens. "

" Ok. " Kagome smiled. " I'll tell him then, to look out for your voice. " With a quick glance at Miroku's sleeping form and a short wave to Sango, Kagome turned and left the manor. She felt the crisp night air hit her flesh as she stepped out into the open, only the torch to guide her path. Kagome walked a short way down the hill, stopping near a tree to the right of the manor. She knew Inuyasha knew she was there, her thought being confirmed when she shone the torch up, onto his face, showing his questioning look as he watched her. His eyes shone bright yellow in the light, like a cat caught in the headlights of a car.

" Sango will call you when Miroku wakes up. " She said, getting right to business. Inuyasha had been quiet ever since they got here. She could tell he was ruffled by what happened, how it had come close to him losing another person that he cared for. " I want to bring him some food, " Kagome continued, " So when Sango calls for you, come and tell me, ok? "

" Whatever. " Was Inuyasha's reply. He looked away from Kagome and back to the tree's that lined the edge of the forest. Lowering the torch, Kagome turned to walk back to Kaede's hut.

" Hey. " Inuyasha said suddenly. Kagome looked back at him, again shining the torch on his face. Inuyasha didn't even blink as the bright light hit his eyes. " He's all right.. Right? " He asked.

Kagome smiled. " Yeah. " She replied. " Sango said he woke up earlier. He'll be fine. " Inuyasha watched her for a few seconds before replying.

" Good. " He said. " I owe him a headache. " He added, making an excuse for his question. Kagome smiled again. It was typical of Inuyasha to pretend not to care about Miroku. But she could tell he did. And she could tell he was miffed at spouting his feelings the other day when they had all thought him dead.

" Ok. " She answered. " Just don't hit him until his better. "

" Feh. " Was his answer. Removing the torch beam from Inuyasha's face once again, Kagome continued her way to Kaede's hut. She found herself out the front of the hut in no time, light pouring out of the edges of the door illuminating her path slightly. Kagome pulled back the door, turning off her torch as she entered.

" Is the monk all right, Kagome? " Kaede asked her from beside the cooking pot.

" Yeah. " She replied for the second time that night. " He woke up, but now he's sleeping again. Sango's going to call when he wakes up again so we can give him food. "

" Good. " Kaede said. " Ye must be tired, Kagome. Why don't ye rest for the night. If the monk wakes up during that time, i will bring him food. "

" Nah, it's ok. " Kagome smiled. " I'm used to staying up some nights, with studying and all. " She sat down beside Kaede.

" Studying? " The old miko repeated. " What would ye study for? "

" Er.. Never mind. " Kagome sighed.

* * *

So, what do you think? You now know Miroku will be fine, but what if something attacks before his better? Heheh, I'm not saying anything! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. At least i didn't leave you with a cliffe again. 


	10. Nightmare

Yay, another chapter! This ones really long to, i was typing this for hours. We are nearing the end, but all who were disappointed there was no final showdown with Inuyasha and Ontai-Wasupu before, it is still to come. Heh, we are still talking about quite a few chapters here. (grins)

Sakura30: That's great. I mean, not great that you almost cried, but great that my writing could get that effect.

Personally, i think the first section is awsome. Heheh, enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Nightmare**

_Sango stared into the darkness of the hut, unable to see anything but an outline of Miroku, silently sleeping near her feet. She knew it was the middle of the night, though how she did, Sango could not say. There was no noise. Not even the gentle breathing of Miroku caught her ears. Not even her own breathing caught her ears. This isn't right.. She thought._

_Suddenly she heard a footstep. The only thing she could hear. Though it sounded like it was right next to her, she knew it was coming from outside the hut. She could not see the door or any of the walls in the darkness, pitch black surrounding her and Miroku from all sides._

_Another footstep, coming closer. What is this? Sango thought furiously. What is going on? She looked behind her only to be greeted by more darkness._

_She looked down. Darkness._

_She looked up. Darkness._

_She looked in the direction of a peaceful Miroku. He was no longer there._

_Sango stood up frantically. What is happening?.! She demanded to herself. She could see her feet standing on nothing, no light anywhere, just darkness, above her, below her, around her, seeming to come closer.. Another footstep. Sango looked up, and suddenly she could see the outline of the door again. Had she missed it?_

_Another footstep. This one, as usual, sounded like it was right in her ear, yet some how she knew it was right outside the door. With a quick glance, she searched for her Hiraikotsu. But it was not there. Nothing was there, just her, and the shadowed door a few feet away. Slowly, the door started to slide open. Sango couldn't hear the noise she knew it should be making. Slowly, as the door opened, two bright yellow eyes appeared into view. One at first, then the other, as the door passed it. They looked like mere yellow specks, yet somehow she knew they were the eyes of a demon. She could feel it's evil, her entire mind focused on the two yellow specks which were the demons eyes. _

_She could smell... Blood. Somehow, she knew the smell was blood. Sango looked down, and Miroku was back at her feet, bleeding heavily. She could see, in the darkness, his chest was torn, tatters of his monk clothing sticking to him like paper to water. He seemed to have cuts everywhere, his entire monk outfit in tatters. His stomach, though Sango couldn't see it, she knew it was no longer there, like something had torn, eaten, through it. His face.. His face was gone, hidden by the darkness which pressed ever closer. Blood began pooling at her feet, an even thicker black than the nothing she was standing on. Another footstep._

_Sango looked up in time to see the golden, glowing eyes leap towards her,suddenlyalmost in front of her. Talons, glistening in a light which was not there, were stretched out towards her, the smell of blood, the sight of blood, dripping off of the pointed nails. Miroku's blood... Her blood..._

Her eyes snapped open, Sango sitting up with a panicked jolt. Furiously, she looked around the room. It was veiled in darkness, but this was a natural darkness, the one only night can bring to a lightless hut. She could see the outline of a hole in the wall, a window. She could see strewn hay around the beam of light on the floor cast by the moon. Miroku breathed peacefully near her, like nothing had happened. Nothing _had _happened. Sango realised she had been holding her breath, and slowly let it out. She could feel sweat on her face. A nightmare.. She thought. Just a nightmare... But it had felt so real!

Miroku stirred slightly in his sleep as Sango continued to get a grip on the situation. Just a dream.. She repeated. There is no demon, it was just a dream... But still.. Something just doesn't feel right... Paranoia. She decided firmly. I am just paranoid. Nothing is wrong. But still she sighed. With a quick glance, she checked for her Hiraikotsu. It was there by her side, where it was supposed to be. Kagome's torch was near it, where it was supposed to be. Miroku's Shakujou wasn't far either. To her right, Sango could hear the barely audible breathing of Kirara, where she had been when Sango fell asleep.

Nothing is wrong... She thought. Yet, everything is wrong... Sango got up and stepped lightly across the room. Opening the door slightly, she looked up through the gap at a lump resting in the nearest tree. Inuyasha was where he was supposed to be, peaceful, like everything else was. If anything was wrong, Inuyasha wouldn't be there, he wouldn't be peaceful. Nothing was wrong...

Sango quietly shut the door and stepped back over to her position on the floor. She laid down again, and with a sigh, she closed her eyes.

_The glowing, yellow eyes were back, along with the razor sharp talons, glistening in a light that wasn't there, dripping of blood. Miroku's blood, her own blood.._

Sango's eyes snapped open again. She knew the image would keep returning every time she tried to sleep. She sat up again. Sango picked up the torch Kagome had given her and twirled it gently in her hands. It was comforting to feel something solid in her hands, as it was to still hear the breathing ofMiroku near her, to have the knowledge that Inuyasha was still in the tree. Still peaceful. Sango sighed a final time. This will be a long night.. She thought with despair.

* * *

He opened his eyes. Soft light greeted him through the window of the hut. Miroku stifled a yawn. It was too painful to yawn. Every movement hurt him, though, as the days went by, he felt better. Definitely better. He remembered, a few days ago, the second time he had woken up, Sango and Kagome had tried to feed him. Kagome's soup was always good, but he couldn't eat it. That's what he told them, anyway. Though, of course, neither listened, and Miroku ended up having to prove it to them later when he unwillingly regurgitated it.

"_ At least you tried to eat something.. _" Kagome had said softly to him later.

"_ Could have gone without it though. _" He replied rudely. Sango had shot a glare at him, but Kagome merely sighed. He regretted being rude shortly after though. Lady Kagome had only been trying to help.. The illness must be shortening my temper.. Miroku had decided.

I must remember to apologize to Lady Kagome when i see her again. He reminded himself. Kagome hadn't been back to see him yet. They hadn't even tried to feed him again, Sango leaving once a day to fetch water. That didn't make him fell any better.. Did i hurt her feelings? He questioned himself for the fourth time. One sentence couldn't have done it.. Inuyasha yells at her all the time.. But maybe.. because it came from me...

Forcing back a sigh, Miroku turned his head over to look at Sango. But Sango wasn't there. Instead, Kagome filled his place, just turning her head then to look at him.

" Your awake. " She smiled. As usual, Kagome wore a kind expression in her eyes. Even after he had snapped at her.

" Mmm... " He replied, a surprised look on his face. " Where is Lady Sango? "

" Oh, she didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm taking over while she gets some rest. " Kagome replied.

" Oh. " Miroku muttered. " Why couldn't she sleep? "

" She just said it was an uncomfortable night. " Kagome tilted her head slightly, as if questioning the answer. " Though it seemed like she was holding back... You didn't do anything, did you? " She added, eyeing him suspiciously.

" I slept through the night. " Miroku couldn't help but smile. It was unusual to hear such a question from Lady Kagome, though he was sure Inuyasha would put two and two together, with him and Sango alone at night.. Maybe it was him that spouted the idea..

" Mmm... " Was the maidens reply. Miroku decided now was the time.

" Lady Kagome, " He began, " I must apologize forbeing so rudeto you the other day.. I can only hope i didn't hurt you in any way by my words. "

" Oh. " Kagome smiled. " That doesn't matter. Your sick, everyone gets cranky when their sick. Its hard to keep a cool temper when you feel so bad.. "

" Of course.. " Miroku mumbled. He should have expected Kagome to blow off such a thing. Still, he couldn't, and the thought of his words hurting her ate him up. At least he knows now.

" So, are you feeling better? " Kagome asked. " Think you can keep down any food, by any chance? "

" Heh.. " Miroku smiled. She took everything so well. " Maybe, later. " He replied.

" Great. " Kagome smiled again. " Well now i know your all right, I'm going to go fetch some more clean water. " She stood up and picked up the bamboo water container. " I'll be right back! " She called as she headed for the door. " Shippo's here if you need anything. "

" Yup. " A child's voice answered as Kagome stepped out of the hut and closed the door. Shippo must be above me. Miroku thought. Or near my head, to be more exact..

" Good thing Kagome forgave you for vomiting on her skirt. " Shippo pointed out suddenly.

" Don't remind me.. " Miroku sighed.

_

* * *

Miroku lay torn and bloody at Sango's feet. She could see the two yellow pinpricks that were the demons eyes watching her through the doorway. Suddenly there was a footstep and the eyes rushed at her, talons glistening in a light outstretched towards her, dripping in Miroku's, and her own, blood. Why are the talons reflecting light..? Sango thought suddenly, not flinching at all as the razor sharp nails rushed towards her, now in slow motion. There is no light anywhere else but on those talons... Sango turned her head away from the nails, towards where the light should be. There, surrounded by darkness, was the torch Kagome had given her. It was on and shining at the demon. Sango looked back at it. The talons still gleamed, yet now that the demon was further towards her it's arm also shined in the light. It's arm was just black, no lines of skin, no hair, just smooth, pitch black. Light reflected off it, though light doesn't reflect off skin. Suddenly there was a horrible noise, like the demon was screeching in pain. There was also a hissing noise. Sango could see pain in the golden specks that were eyes, though they looked normal, just like before. The talons began to retreat, being pulled away from Sango's face as the demon turned to run, it's 'skin' seemingly sizzling. The demon disappeared into the darkness, and the light was gone. Sango looked down, back at Miroku. Miroku was laying peacefully on the ground, his monk clothes unscathed, whole, undamaged. There was no blood, no wounds. His face.. His face was back, the monks eyes closed and his expression peaceful... So peaceful... Except for a cut on his cheek. A small cut, not even very deep. And his face was so peaceful... And still there was no sound. No breathing.._

_Nothing._

Sango's eyes snapped open and she sat up suddenly, a startled look on her face and sweat dripping off her. She was breathing heavily, her eyes wide and staring down at the weed mat she was laying on.

" Oh, did i wake ye, Sango? " A familiar voice spoke. Sango looked up at the withered old face of Kaede, kneeling near a wooden shelf and looking at her with surprised concern.

" Oh.. " Sango uttered, only now remembering where she was. She had gone to Kaede's hut for rest after staying awake all night from the nightmare. The nightmare she just had... Was that the last part of it? The part she didn't see, having been woken after the demon's sudden attack? Then she realised she had been staring at Kaede without saying anything for a minute now.

" Uhh.. " She mumbled, looking away and shaking her head. " No, no, it was a nightmare, is all. " Sango answered, looking back at Kaede, who now wore a more concerned look. " I'm fine. " She added, seeing the look.

" Are ye sure? " Kaede answered, putting down the bamboo bowl she had been holding. " Ye woke up with such a start, ye even looked frightened.. "

" I'm fine, really. " Sango smiled reassuringly to the old woman. " It was just a nightmare, and nothing more. "

" If ye say so. " Kaede replied. She picked the bowl back up and walked over to the stew she had been cooking. " Lunch will be ready soon, Sango. If ye would be so kind as to tell Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome that it is ready. "

" Of course. " Sango stood up. She couldn't get her mind off the dream, but if she wanted to prove to Kaede that she was fine, she'll have to put off thinking about it for the moment. At least until she had time for herself. Or maybe even when she's back caring for Miroku. He slept most of the day anyway.

Sango headed to the door and stepped through it into the afternoon light. Squinting slightly, she began her way down the path towards the hut where Miroku rested. She had left Kirara with Inuyasha. Sango recalled. She began to walk uphill, signaling the start of the hill. She soon reached the tree where Inuyasha sat, looking down and watching her curiously.

" Inuyasha! " Sango called to him. " Kaede said- "

" Lunch is ready? " Inuyasha interrupted her, his eyed wide and his expression that of a starving puppy.

" Almost. " Sango shrugged. I guess he can smell it.. She decided.

" Yes! " Inuyasha cheered. For a second Sango could swear there was no such thing as a bad temper in Inuyasha. " Kirara, stay here! " He ordered before jumping out of the tree and practically dancing his way to Kaede's hut. Sango couldn't help but laugh. She heard Kirara mew mourningly after him.

" Don't worry, Kirara. " Sango reassured her pet, looking up at the small cat demon. " I'll bring you some food when it is handed out. " Leaving Kirara with a pleased expression, Sango made her way up to the hut to tell Kagome. She reached the hut and opened the sliding door to be greeted by only Miroku and Shippo.

" Where's Kagome? " She blurted questioningly.

" She went to get water. " Shippo answered, looking up at her with his large eyes. " She should be back any second. "

" Ok. " Sango replied. She stepped further into the room. " I'll wait here until she returns then. " Sitting down in the usual spot, she looked down at Miroku. His eyes were closed. He must be sleeping again.. Sango figured.

" How is Lord Monk? " Sango directed her question to Shippo.

" I'm fine, Lady Sango. " Miroku replied. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Guess he isn't. She thought.

" Oh, i thought you were sleeping. " Sango said.

" I think I've had enough sleep already. " Miroku replied with a smile. Moving his arm, Miroku lifted himself up to a sitting position. It took a bit of a struggle, like his muscles weren't working, before he managed, though still he had to support himself with an arm. And his arm looked tired already. For a few seconds, he held his head in his hand, like his head pained.

" That's better.. " He mumbled after a moment.

" Are you sure you should be sitting up, Lord Monk? " Sango asked him, grabbing his shoulder to help support him.

" If i don't now, i never will. " He replied, looking over at her. " You saw how hard it was then. "

" Maybe you just need to eat something.. " Sango suggested. " Kaede has stew ready, do you think you can stomach a meal now? " Miroku seemed to think for a few seconds before answering.

" I can only guess. " He replied. " But for the first time in a while i am actually feeling hungry. " Sango smiled.

" Good. " She said. " I will tell Kaede then to prepare a bowl for you. " Suddenly the sliding door opened and Kagome stepped through, carrying a bamboo water container, one side of it darkened, like it had soaked up water while Kagome was refilling it.

" Oh, your up! " She said happily, pleased with Miroku's next step to full recovery.

" Miroku says he's hungry! " Shippo stated, running over to Kagome.

" Great! " She replied. Kagome walked over and placed the bamboo container near a small bowl half filled with water. Miroku had been using it to drink. " If you think you can walk then you can come down to Kaede's hut and eat with the rest of us. "

" I don't think i can muster the strength to do such a task as of yet. " Miroku replied with a sigh. " I will have to remain here for now. "

" Ok. " Kagome agreed. " You two can stay here and I'll get the food for you. "

" I promised Kirara I'd bring her some. " Sango chimed in. " You can't carry three bowls, so i will come too. " Sango stood up and began to follow Kagome out the door.

" Wait! " Shippo cried. " I'm hungry too! "

Kagome sighed. " Ok. " She looked over at Miroku, who was still sitting up, though now with slight difficulty. Sango could tell his arms were tiring quickly. " Miroku, Sango will be right back, ok? "

" Mmm.. " Miroku nodded. They all filed out of the room, and Miroku was left alone.

* * *

It was night now. Miroku slept, laying down once more. Sango sat near him in her usual position, staring at the wall absentmindedly. Miroku had managed to eat something without vomiting, though it hadn't been much. Still, he ate something, which was good. Now he was sleeping again. He had seemed better that afternoon than he had before. Must have been the food. Sango thought. The food must have given him some well needed energy.

Miroku had managed to sit up for quite a while after eating before he grew tired once more and had to lay down. Sango shifted her eyes from the wall to his sleeping figure. He had missed dinner. The afternoon had worn him out. It was to be expected. Sango thought. He had been poisoned badly, not to mention being incredibly weak when it happened. But now he was well into recovery. Though it will still be a while before Miroku can fight again. Sango could tell Inuyasha wasn't happy at not searching for Naraku all this time, though he said nothing. He had seen how badly Miroku was beat up, and must want his friend to recover more, or he would be more forceful.

Kirara was still with Inuyasha, in the tree. She had been happy when Kagome brought her some of Kaede' stew. Sango's hands had been full with her and Miroku's food, so Kagome brought the cat demon her lunch with Sango, parting only at the tree where Kagome turned to return to the hut for her own meal.

Though, now it was night time. About midnight, Sango guessed. The moon was high in the sky above the hut, it's rays weren't shining through the window completely, making the room seem darker than usual. Sango stretched her arms. Better get some sleep myself. She thought. But before Sango could lay back, she froze. Her blood ran cold.

Outside, she heard a footstep.

* * *

I'm evil, evil i tell you! Muahahahahaha, feel the evilness of this cliffe! Actually, i don't think it is as bad as the others i left you with, but you can only wonder if this is her dream played out in real life, or just someone walking towards the manor. Whichever's cooler, personally. Heheh, guess which one i picked! 


	11. Attack

Another chapter! Yay! For those who were wanting to see Sango's situation right now, you'll have to wait. It will be in this chapter, but I've decided to start this one with something else.

Sakura30: Hehe, i knew he liked food, so i figured he would act that way having been in the tree all day without any snacks. (grins)

Now, onwards!

**Chapter 11: Attack**

" Ugh.. " He sighed. It had been many nights since the wretched half-breed had destroyed his home, and still Ontai-Wasupu wasn't used to sleeping outside with the other demon filth. He no longer had a home. He no longer had a colony. He no longer had his human skin. And he no longer cared whether he lived or died, as long as he took down that wretched group with him. _Especially_ that Hanyou. He confirmed in his mind.

" Looking for revenge, are we..? " A deep voice greeted him from behind the tree's. Instantly Ontai-Wasupu's head snapped up, his demon claws ready to rip through any attacker.

" No need to fear, Ontai-Wasupu. " The voice spoke. It sounded calm, yet dangerous. The exact tone he used. This demon doesn't fear me! He declared in his mind.

" Show yourself. " He demanded calmly. He mustn't show fear to this demon. He had no fear.

" Of course. " Ontai-Wasupu heard a shuffle of leaves behind him. Quickly he whirled around. Standing about a metre away was a figure in a baboon cloak, his features and face hidden.

" You look surprised, Ontai-Wasupu. " The voice mocked.

" Well i wasn't expecting a demon who sounded so confident would hide himself from my site. " Ontai-Wasupu replied.

" I'd save the insults, if i were you. " It said. " I have come with a proposition. Are you willing to hear me out, Ontai-Wasupu? "

" Ok. " He replied. " But first. You know who i am. But who are you? "

" I am Naraku. " It replied. " I am also after the Hanyou, Inuyasha, and his pathetic companions. But how selfish would it be for me to kill them all and not let you take revenge on them? "

" What demon are you to allow another to get revenge before you. " Ontai-Wasupu half mocked, half spat.

" I am a cautious one, Ontai-Wasupu. " The one called Naraku replied. " I myself am not strong enough to take down the whole group, for their powers combined make them difficult to kill properly. "

" They are just a Half-breed and a bunch of humans. " Ontai-Wasupu sneered. " You must be weaker than you let on. "

" Yet, you two had trouble killing them. " Naraku retorted. " I saw it all. " Ontai-Wasupu paused for a moment. So... He thought. This demon was watching me... But where?

" You speak of a proposition, Naraku. " He said. " Are you going to tell me what it is? "

" Indeed. " Naraku replied. " I have come to give you a better fighting chance against the group than you would have if you attacked them now. I have come to increase your strength, give you new abilities, and to give you another colony. "

" How could a demon like you possess such the power to do so? " Ontai-Wasupu questioned.

" All can be done, with this. " Naraku held out his palm. Laying on it was a small, glistening shard. " This is a Shikon Shard. " He explained to Ontai-Wasupu's curious eyes.

" I know what it is. " Ontai-Wasupu snapped. " Would you really hand such an item to me, instead of using it for yourself? " He asked with disbelief.

" I have more at my disposal. " Naraku replied calmly. " This one Shikon Shard is all you need to increase your strength to overcome Inuyasha. And the humans will easily fall as well. "

" So what is this colony you speak of? " Ontai-Wasupu asked. This demons offer is tempting... He thought.

" Ah yes. " Naraku's hand retreated. Not long after though it reappeared, a small wasp hive in his hand. " This hive contains a large collection of Saimyosho. "

" Saimyosho, huh? " Ontai-Wasupu repeated. " They are definitely wasps worth owning.. Prove it, though. " He added.

" Indeed. " Said Naraku. With a swift motion, he tossed the hive into the air. Instantly the area around them filled with Saimyosho. Almost as many as his previous colony. " With this Shikon Shard, and the Saimyosho at your side, you have little chance at losing. " Naraku continued. " I have also a little trick that will take down the humans before you get there to improve your chances more, if you accept my offer. "

" What is this little trick? " Ontai-Wasupu asked. Though what this demon, Naraku, was offering was great, he knew well to be careful with what other demons say.

" A smart demon you are. " Naraku stated. " There is two tricks, actually. They are called Shadow Demons. They are impervious to solid weapons, seeing as they are entirely made of shadows. Shadows from the fears human children have of the dark, and shadows from where humans of evil block the light. They are unbeatable to all but the day. Which is why, Ontai-Wasupu, if you accept, you must attack at nightfall only. _After _the Shadow Demons have done their bit, that is. "

" Will these demons attack me when i have killed them all? " Ontai-Wasupu asked yet another suspicious question.

" The Shadow Demons can harm only humans. " Naraku replied. " Which is why it would be up to you to kill Inuyasha, and the Kitsune child. " Ontai-Wasupu narrowed his insect eyes.

" All right, Naraku. " He said. " I will accept your proposal. "

" Excellent. " Naraku replied calmly. " However, once your task is completed, i will wish for the Saimyosho and the Shikon shard back. "

" As you wish. " Ontai-Wasupu agreed. " I want only revenge. "

" Than i will meet you here when you are done. " Naraku pulled the Shikon Shard out again and held it out to Ontai-Wasupu. He took the shard from Naraku's possession and held it up into his view. It was indeed a shard from the sacred Jewel of Four Souls.

" And if i don't show? " He asked, not moving his eyes from the shard.

" Then i will send one of my subordinates after you. " Naraku replied. " I'm sure Kagura, the Wind Witch, would not be so kind as i have been. "

" Very well. " Ontai-Wasupu said. The Saimyosho instantly moved over to his side at those words. He had a new, stronger colony. He had now a Shikon Shard. He had tow demons to kill the three humans and remove them from his way. Inuyasha is doomed. He thought.

" I will see you again tomorrow. " Naraku stated, turning away from him. " Attack tonight, after the Shadow Demons have fed. " With that, the demon Naraku disappeared into the darkness, removing himself from Ontai-Wasupu's broken, bug-like view.

" Tonight it is then. " He stated to no one.

* * *

" Inuyasha. " Kaede called the hanyou's name. " Haven't you eaten enough already? "

" Feh. " He replied. " A demon like me needs to eat more food to sustain energy than humans! "

" Or maybe it's because you can fit more in you than us humans. " Kagome sighed.

" Whichever gets me another bowl is good. " Inuyasha replied, his ears perked and again staring at the half empty bowl of stew. With a sigh from Kaede, she filled Inuyasha's bowl with more stew. This was his fourth bowl, and Inuyasha knew he could fit more in.

" Don't stuff yourself stupid, " Kagome warned him, " Or you'll end up feeling sick if you move too much. "

" I nefer ge- sick. " Inuyasha's voice was muffled by the soup in his mouth.

" Famous last words. " Kagome mumbled.

" Eh? " Inuyasha looked at her questioningly, swallowing his food now.

" Famous last words. " Kagome repeated. " It means that would be the last words you say before you get sick from eating too much. It's like saying ' you won't die ' to a fish out of water. "

" Really? " Inuyasha replied. " Ok... Duck. "

" What? " Kagome uttered.

" Now they weren't my last words. " Inuyasha replied smugly, lifting the bowl of soup back to his lips. I wonder what she really meant, anyway.. He thought as his mouth filled with the delicious food. He could see Kagome's face out of the corner of his eye. She wore that ' pathetic ' expression. At least, that's what he thought it meant.

" What's with that look?.! " Inuyasha snapped after swallowing.

" Nothing. " Kagome sighed, looking away.

" Feh. " Inuyasha replied. He looked back to his already half empty bowl of food. Suddenly his stomach no longer wanted any. His stomach _really_ didn't want any.

" Ooo... " He grunted, putting the bowl down. " I ate too much... "

" See?.! " Kagome replied. " I told you! Famous last words! "

" Those weren't my last words anymore. " Inuyasha stated, leaning back against the wall. A frustrated groan was all he got from Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha was now back in the tree, sitting on the branch where he had been for many days. Almost a month now. Inuyasha reminded himself. That damn lech better get better before the night of no moon. Inuyasha threatened the monk in his mind. Still... That's a few days away. Plus Kagome said Miroku was sitting up, so it shouldn't be too much longer.. He hopes. Inuyasha threatened again.

It was night now. Kirara still sat in the tree, only a branch away, her eyes searching the woods and village below them. When Inuyasha returned there had been an empty bowl at the base of the tree. Kagome had come by later to collect it. Must of been Kirara's lunch. He had figured.

Inuyasha sighed. It had been a while since he'd been able to sleep at night.

_" If anything was going to attack it would be in the cover of darkness. "_ Kagome had told him. _" You'll just have to take naps during the day to keep your energy up. "_

_" I don't need naps! " _Inuyasha had replied. Though now it had been many days since he had slept. Maybe i should take a nap in the morning... He thought sadly. His mind was wrenched from his thoughts when he heard Kirara growl. Inuyasha whirled in his place to face the cat demon. Kirara was staring towards Kaede's hut, a scowl on it's face. Inuyasha watched too, but he saw nothing. Then... A shadow. Just a brief movement near the side of the hut, almost invisible. Again Kirara growled. So that's what she see's.. Inuyasha thought. But it can't be a demon, i don't smell anything.. But then, i never noticed Kanna... Better check.

" Stay here, Kirara. " He mumbled, audible only enough for the cat demon to hear with her sharp ears. Silently he jumped down onto the ground and made his way over to the hut where Kaede, Kagome and Shippo rested. Inuyasha headed to the back of the hut once he reached it, searching the area where he had seen the shadow.

Maybe it was my imagination..? Inuyasha thought when he found nothing. No, Kirara saw it too, and whatever it was, it concerned her. A trick of the eye can't fool _two_ demons...Suddenly..

" Inuyasha! " Kagome's frantic voice called. Instantly Inuyasha moved, easily jumping over the hut to the front where the door was. Sliding it open, he peered inside. Kaede was still in her bed, sleeping peacefully. Shippo was near her, as if guarding the old miko. Kagome.. Kagome was on the ground, a pained look on her face. A large, black, shadowy figure hovered above her, sucking some sort of white light out of her head and chest. Every second that passed, Kagome appeared weaker.

" Hey! " He yelled angrily. He rushed forward, drawing his Tetsusaiga. With one swing, he cut right through it. Though it felt like he hit nothing. And he didn't. The creature still hovered above Kagome, unscathed and still absorbing the strange, white stream. How is it still there, like i didn't attack it! Inuyasha thought furiously. He glanced behind him. Kaede was still sleeping peacefully.

" Isn't that old hag going to wake up and help?.! " He demanded.

" It got her too! " Shippo replied, panicked. " We woke up and it had already started doing that to her! It only stopped when Kagome shot that arrow at it, but then it attacked her! "

She hit it with an arrow? Inuyasha thought. Yet it is still moving! Not even Naraku is strong enough to beat Kagome's arrow! He looked back over at the quickly weakening Kagome. There's nothing i can do! He thought.

" I can't stand this! " Shippo shouted, jumping away from Kaede and at the demon. " Fox Fire! " Shippo pointed his finger at the demon and blue flames appeared, engulfing the demon. Though Shippo's Fox Fire can barely burn clay, it seemed to have an effect on the demon. It screamed in pain, retreating away from Kagome. It disappeared into the shadows, seeming to melt through the wall.

" Kagome! " Inuyasha cried, kneeling beside the Miko. She seemed weak, though she was still moving.

" I'll be ok! " She mumbled. " Go check on Sango and Miroku, there might be another! "

" Right. " Inuyasha said before standing up. He was reluctant to leave Kagome like this, but if only Shippo's attack worked, there was no point in him staying.

" Shippo! " He called as he ran out. " If another comes, burn it! "

" Right! " Shippo's high, terrified voice replied.

* * *

Sango stared at the wall. She had heard a footstep, identical to the one in her dream. But it was just a dream! She told herself. It can't really be there! But as another footstep sounded in her ears, Sango decided that she was really hearing it. It was really there. But at least this time she wasn't alone.

" Lord Monk..." She murmured, gently shaking Miroku awake. She knew she should really be letting him rest. But if this thing is really the creature from her nightmare.. " Lord Monk! " She still whispered, only now more urgently.

" Mmm- Hmm..? " Miroku mumbled as he opened his eyes sleepily. " What's the matter la- " Sango covered his mouth. He stared at her questioningly.

" Listen.. " She whispered. She lifted her hand, and Miroku kept quiet, trying to hear what Sango could. Then another footstep.

" What.. " Miroku spoke quietly. As quickly as he could he sat up, which apparently took a few seconds. The two now sat silently, listening for this strange sound. " I don't sense anything.. " Miroku whispered.

" But you heard it... " Sango replied quietly.

" It could be Inuyasha, or one of the others.. " Miroku suggested.

" And it could not be. " Sango whispered firmly. Then there was another footstep, and a shadow appeared outside the sliding door. The moon shined on it, showing it's outline. It certainly didn't look like Inuyasha. To Miroku, it was something new. Though to Sango.. She recognised the shape, it was the one from her dreams..

" Hand me my Shakujou... " Miroku murmured, quieter than before. Sango did so, not taking her eyes off the shadow in the door. Suddenly the sliding door opened. All they could see was two small, yellow pin pricks which were the demons eyes. Eyes Sango knew too well. Then it leaped forward.

" Oh-! " Miroku uttered as he lifted his staff protectively. The demon rammed into it. The monks holy energy, though not enough to kill, or even harm it, managed to knock it back, away from him.

" Sango, arms yourself! " Though Sango already had done, her Hiraikotsu now in her hand. Since the monk had knocked it away from him, the creature turned and rushed at Sango. She lifted the large Boomerang Bone in it's way, though the creature flew right through it, ramming Sango and knocking her to the ground. The Hiraikotsu clattered harmlessly to the floor.

Sango stared up at the beast, a demon. It's eyes suddenly glowed a brighter yellow. Sango then felt herself grow weaker. It was like her energy was being sucked out of her body. Quickly she found herself unable to move properly, her limbs now feeling heavy.

" Sango! " She barely heard Miroku call her name. " Exorcism! " He shouted. Suddenly she saw two small pieces of paper fly through the demons body. Again it wasn't strong enough to harm it, but the pure energy and the magic spell on the sutra's forced the demon away. Away to it's new target. Miroku.

" Nnhh! " Miroku grunted as he forced back the demon with his staff. Suddenly a hand appeared from the shadows and grabbed the staff. Miroku, still weak from the poison, was unable to stop it as it ripped the Shakujou from his hands and tossed it aside. The demon then leaned over the monk. Sango could see a strange white, whispy light being drawn out of Miroku's head and chest, each second making him appear weaker. Just like what had happened to her just seconds ago.

Struggling, Sango tried to climb to her feet, but failed. Her limbs felt so heavy.. The creature must suck the energy out quickly, to imobilize the victim as fast as possible. She looked back over at Miroku, helpless to stop it. Miroku seemed to now be having alot of trouble keeping his eyes open. They were half closed, his arm's limp by his sides. Miroku was already weak. This... This certainly didn't help. Sango forced herself to think. Miroku won't die.. He can't...

Suddenly a familiar cat demon dashed through the open door, the flames licking from it's feet lighting the room slightly. Suddenly the demon screeched, pulling back from a now unconscious Miroku. It dashed away from the light Kirara created, residing in a dark corner. As it had moved though, it's claws carelessly cut Miroku's cheek, creating a small gash. It's weak against light! Sango realised, not noticing the cut.

" Kirara, stand by Lord Monk! " She ordered, again trying to lift herself from the ground. This time it worked, and she was able to rise to her feet. Kirara dashed to Miroku's side, standing over him protectively. Sango moved over to his side and picked up the torch Kagome had left with her. She had to get it near her so the torch will do maximum damage. Sango stood up and stumbled away from Kirara, stopping once she reached the darker side of the room. The demon didn't hesitate, slipping along the wall to avoid Kirara. Sango pushed the button on the torch the way Kagome had shown her. Click.

Nothing.

It's not working?.! Sango thought, peering at the torch as the demon drew ever closer. Sango pressed the button again. Still nothing. Oh you stupid thing! She thought furiously, whacking the torch with her hand. It flickered slightly, but still no real light. Reaching Sango and watching her with it's beady eyes, it jumped forward, it's claws appearing and outstretched. It's claws glistened in the moonlight from the door. But the moonlight wasn't enough to beat it. Sango raised the torch to it's level. Please work! She thought. She pressed the button again. Click.

Now it worked. A bright light shot out of the torch, illuminating the demon. It screeched in pain again, trying to retreat, but Sango followed it's movements with the light. The whispy shadows had disappeared, now a solid, pitch black body was left. It looked just like it did in her dream.

" Oh! " A voice said from the door. Sango quickly glanced away to the demon to the source of the noise. Inuyasha stood in the doorway, staring at the creature.

" Inuyasha..! " Sango murmured. She couldn't be happier to see him.

" So that's what you really look like! " He shouted at the demon, unsheathing his Tetsusaiga. Without pause, he slashed at the shadow demon. Without it hidden in shadows it was easy to cut through it, it's true, vulnerable body exposed by the light. The demon pieces fell to the ground, disintegrating just before it his the wooden floor. Sango dropped the torch, still on, and fell to the ground. She was kneeling now, supporting her body with her tired arms.

" Sango! " Inuyasha shouted when he saw her down.

" Miroku..! " She uttered, looking over at the unconscious monk. " It got Miroku..! " She watched Inuyasha kneel beside the monk and peer at him.

" He looks all right.. " Inuyasha stated, though his voice betrayed his fake confidence. " Another one got Kaede and Kagome, too. " He said.

" really..? " Sango replied. It had gotten her too, though she could still move. Hardly, but move all the same.

" Yeah.. Are you all right? " Inuyasha now noticed Sango's weakness.

" I'll be fine.. " She replied. Suddenly Inuyasha's nose twitched, and his eyes widened. " What.. " Sango began.

" Ontai-Wasupu! " Inuyasha growled.

* * *

Wow i'm evil. First i half kill Miroku. Then i half kill him again! Heheh... Don't hurt me. (grins) Ok, next chapter will have the battle with Ontai-Wasupu. Untill then! 


	12. Alone

I bet you all think I'm dead, huh? Heheh, sorry, but my brother has, since i stopped posting, been getting on the computer alone or with a friend for six hours straight at max. Only yesterday did he do such a thing, and then demanded the computer back after my sister had it for an hour. He still thought it was his turn. So much for an adult. Yes, he's an adult. 18 to be exact. Though if he shaved off that beard you'd never tell with his behaviour. (sigh)..

Is it me, or was the ending of the last chapter a bit rushed? Heh, well i had been typing for three hours at that time and i was getting bored, for all who noticed it. Maybe if i took a break it might have turned out a bit better.. Oh well, the next chapter is here!

ROARxIMxAxDinosaur: One complicated name you have there. Heh, don't worry, i don't like leaving stories unfinished. I also don't like it when people don't update fast enough... Heh, i know i left this for a while, though it isn't fun to argue with my brother. At least, it is until he starts throwing pillows at me. anyway, i will continue this story down to the last word.

Ok, here we go. ( Sudden thought, i _love _Sango's theme music! )

**Chapter 12: Alone**

Ontai-Wasupu.

Why was he here now, after the attack that could have killed us all...?

Was he the one that sent them..?

No... He does not have such power...

Was it coincidence..?

No... He would have known... He always seems to know...

Then... _what_ is it...?

_Who_ is it...?

I... can't move... I can hear, think, but i can't move...

Why...?

What did that demon do to me...?

* * *

Inuyasha dashed outside. The strong scent of the foul wasp demon that had caused so much trouble was ever coming closer. Inuyasha could tell something was amiss though. The wasp demon was coming after the attack that just forced itself against them, as if it knew it was to happen. As if it planned it to happen.

Suddenly Inuyasha could not smell it anymore. " Eh..? " He uttered, surprised. It had been so close, if it had run, the scent would have weakened. But it didn't. It just... vanished. It must be that trick again! Inuyasha cursed to himself. How does he do that?.!

A loud noise rang through Inuyasha's ears, and suddenly the tree's lining the woods shuddered. A few exploded, crashing to the ground as a strange energy beam fired out of the forest.

" Whoa! " Inuyasha gasped as he leaped out of the way, barely escaping the wide, white and purple beam. The beam disappeared and the ground where it had hit began to melt.

" A slow recovery, Inuyasha.. " A familiar voice greeted him. Inuyasha's head snapped up, and another beam of white and purple light greeted him. Again he dodged it, getting out from under the beam with only an inch to spare. He looked up again and saw a large demon. It wasn't ridiculously large, but it was at least twice his size. It had an insect face, two pares of arms and one pair of legs. Its antennae swiveled in all directions, as if checking the scenery. Its wings were massive. Moonlight barely shone through the clear, plastic-like wings as the creature hovered above him.

" Wh... " Inuyasha mumbled. " Ontai-Wasupu?.! "

" Heheheh.. " The demon laughed. " The very same, Hanyou. " Suddenly Ontai-Wasupu flew down, as if trying to swoop Inuyasha. The half-demon easily dodged the slow attack, settling a few feet away as the wasp demon landed. " I said i would seek my revenge, Hanyou. " Ontai-Wasupu continued. " And now with all your pathetic friends down, there is no one to get in the way of your demise. "

" How.. " Inuyasha spoke slowly, still stunned at the wasp demons transformation. " How did you gain such power?.! A weakling like you could barely vomit properly! " Inuyasha snarled, remembering the poison goo Ontai-Wasupu had used to kill Gaidoku-maru.

" A kind demon, also wishing your death, lent an item or two to me to asist in your demise. " Ontai-Wasupu explained. " He loaned me something a half-breed like you could only dream of owning. Thanks to that demon, i now have more than my former glory. Though it is only for a short time, it will be enough to get my revenge on you, Hanyou. "

What demon could do such a thing.. Inuyasha thought, glaring at the wasp demon. " And this so called demon is? " He asked.

" Heheheh.." Ontai-Wasupu laughed. " He calls himself.. Naraku. "

" Naraku! " Inuyasha spat. So _that_ bastard is helping _this_ one! I should have guessed!

" I figured you knew him, Hanyou. " Ontai-Wasupu mocked. " Now, enough chatting. Prepare to die, Half-Breed! " Without warning, Ontai-Wasupu opened his insect mouth and fired another beam. Expecting an attack though, Inuyasha again managed to dodge it, this time clearing more space than before.

" Feh, you'll have to move faster than that to take down me! " He growled, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga. " Wind Scar! " The blades of wind tore through the ground, heading towards Ontai-Wasupu. But the attack never reached him.

" What?.! " Inuyasha barked as the Saimyosho flew out of the way of Ontai-Wasupu after blocking the attack. Damn it! He cursed. Naraku gave him those cursed insects as well!

" Heh heh heh... You'll have to think faster than that if you want to take me down... " Ontai-Wasupu mocked. " Die. " He suddenly blazed forward, ramming Inuyasha and impaling him with his sharp claws. Inuyasha flew back from the sudden and strong attack, ramming into the tree not far from the hut which housed an unconscious Miroku and a weak Sango. Though the blow wasn't enough to beat him. Inuyasha easily climbed to his feet, shrugging off the attack and tightening his grip on the Tetsusaiga. He _still _couldn't sense Ontai-Wasupu. He _still _couldn't smell him. If he gets out of my sight, i won't be able to track him.. Inuyasha thought. How is he doing it..?.!

" Is that all you got? " Inuyasha mocked. " A pup could shake that off! "

" Which is probably why _you _shook it off so well. " Ontai-Wasupu said coldly.

" Sho-.. " Inuyasha stammered, caught off guard. " What's that supposed to mean?.! " He then snapped.

" Heh heh heh.. You are so easily angered. " Ontai-Wasupu's insect face stretched into a smirk. " Its a shame I'm going to kill something so fun. "

" Shut up and die already! " Inuyasha practically screamed, his temper stretching to it's limits. Naraku has given him a Shikon Shard.. He thought. But I'll need Kagome to see it.. but i can't drag this monster over to her! That old crone can't get out of the way if it attacks! I'm just going to have to guess.

" So where did you put that Shikon Shard? " Inuyasha asked in a devious voice. He was willing to try everything. At least the tone of his voice didn't make him sound desperate.

" Desperate, are you? " Ontai-Wasupu laughed. Damn. Inuyasha growled to himself.

" Feh, i could take you down in one swing! I'll prove it if you want! " Inuyasha snapped.

"A Half-breed like you couldn't take me down if i stayed still and let you cut me! " The demon laughed again. Though it seemed he was getting impatient with the talk, because Ontai-Wasupu then fired another beam attack at him. Not expecting an attack now, Inuyasha failed to dodge it.

A pained and quickly cut off scream was heard as the purply-white beam forced Inuyasha right through the tree, and right through the top half of the hut housing Sango and Miroku. The force completely obliterated the roof, sending rubble and large chunks of hay and wood down on the two. Inuyasha lay on the ground a few feet away, having gone through both walls. Painfully, he sat up, just in time to see the roof collapse into the ground, on top of his friends.

" No-! " He uttered, raising his hand as if trying to reach for them. His mind had frozen. All he could think about was if his two friends were okay underneath the rubble. Suddenly he heard a mumbled growl from Kirara.

" Inuyasha.. " Spoke Sango. Surprised, Inuyasha turned in place to look behind him. Kirara stood only a few feet away. Sango leaned on the cat demons side, trying to stay on her feet, the unconscious Miroku laying limp on the felines back. Relief flooded Inuyasha's mind before being almost overtaken by the barely controllable urge to smash them all on the head for not saying something sooner. Instead, he merely climbed to his feet.

" Are you okay? " He asked, restraining himself.

" Yes, we're fine.. " Sango replied, a quick nervous glance towards Miroku expressing her concern.

" Stay out of the way! " He shouted to them, turning around and dashing back to the fight. He re-entered the clearing where he had been fighting before only to see nothing. Where did he go?.! He screamed in his mind. Still there was no smell, no nothing of the demon.

**Wham!**

Inuyasha was already on the ground before he realised what had happened. Ontai-Wasupu had come up behind him. Unable to smell or sense the demon, Inuyasha had no idea he was there. At least, he had no idea until the wasp demon body slammed him right in the back.

" Argh! " Inuyasha growled with frustration as he climbed to his feet and whirled around. But Ontai-Wasupu was gone again. Straining his eyes in the darkness, Inuyasha focused with his hearing, trying to pick up even the soft buzzing noise of Ontai-Wasupu's wings. A quick movement in the corner of Inuyasha's eye caught his attention. But before he could move...

**Wham!**

Ontai-Wasupu body slammed him again, this time in the side. Inuyasha went sprawling to the ground, jumping to his feet the instant he hit. This time he caught sight of the demon.

" There you are! " He barked, raising his Tetsusaiga over his head as he leaped forward. " Wind- Argh! " Inuyasha stopped his attack before it begun. Ontai-Wasupu had moved in front of Kaede's home. If he used the Wind Scar, the hut, and all inside it, would be annihilated.

" Heh heh heh.. " Ontai-Wasupu laughed, noticing this gain.

* * *

The hut...

Wasn't i just in it..?

What happened to it...?

Ugh... I can barely remember...

Inuyasha...

It was Inuyasha that destroyed it...

Right...?

Then why do i have this feeling there is something else here...?

Kagome...

It's near Kagome...

* * *

Inuyasha cringed as voices of the villagers reached his ears. " What is that?.! " He heard. " Hurry! " Inuyasha glanced behind him to see the men of the village rushing towards them, weapons held high as they stared at the demon. " It's surrounded by bees! " " Is that Inuyasha? "

They will be killed easily! Inuyasha thought. He turned and glared at the villagers, as if forcing them to turn and run. " Get out of here! " He shouted angrily. " You'll all be killed! Get lost and let true power handle this! " The villagers slowed, but did not stop their approach. Inuyasha then heard one shout.

" Lady Kaede! " Now they all stopped. Curious, Inuyasha looked towards the hut. Kagome was there, though weak herself, helping Kaede out of the hut, heading towards the village men.

" Take her, and get away yourselves! " Kagome urged in her caring voice. Inuyasha wasn't sure how, but her words made all the villagers turn. A few helped Kaede as they all fled.

" You won't get away that easily! " Ontai-Wasupu laughed. Suddenly Inuyasha saw him Dash forwards, heading towards the old miko in particular." No you don't! " Inuyasha shouted, jumping in the way. Without hesitating, he dashed forward, ramming Ontai-Wasupu head on. The momentum of them both canceled each other out, and they both fell back as if they had just collided with a brick wall as humans. They both quickly recovered, and soon enough all the villagers were out of sight. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, still leaning on the doorway, as if not able to find the strength to stand independently. Shippo stood on her shoulder, staring at Ontai-Wasupu as if he was hell itself.

" Kagome! " He shouted to the Miko. " Where's the Shikon Shard!.? "

* * *

" Kagome! " She heard Inuyasha shout. " Where's the Shikon Shard!.? "

Kagome merely stared at Inuyasha for a moment, transfixed by the tears and blood stains littering the Hanyou's Kimono. Quickly though, being used to such a sight, Kagome snapped out of it, and began to now stare at Ontai-Wasupu, trying to pick up the familiar glow that is a Shikon Shard.

She scanned his wings.. Nope. Legs-.. arms-.. whatever they were... Nope, nothing still.. Suddenly her eyes caught on a small pink light.

" His chest, Inuyasha! " Kagome confirmed. " The shard is in his chest! "

" Right! " Inuyasha made a quick reply. Kagome could tell now that he was devising a plan to get it. It wouldn't be easy to strike the demon there, being so strong now..

" You can see Shikon Shards, girl? " Ontai-Wasupu spoke, aiming it's insect eyes at her. " I can't allow that. " Suddenly he opened his mouth and a beam of purple and white light fired at her. She had seen glimpses of it before, when she was still inside.

" Kagome! " She heard Inuyasha shout. Suddenly she felt a body hit her, the strong arms wrapping around her as she was dragged to safety. Not expecting it, she quickly lost her balance due to exhaustion once her feet were on solid ground. " Whoa! " She heard Inuyasha utter as he steadied her.

" T-thanks.. " She muttered, regaining her balance.

" Kagome, go to Sango and the others! " Inuyasha urged, gently pushing her towards the destroyed hut. Nodding, Kagome bent over and picked up Shippo, who had jumped away from the blast himself. As best she could, Kagome then ran over to the hut, along the side of the hut, and to her friends. She could hear a battle raging behind her, each of Inuyasha's cries stabbing her in the heart. She turned the corner and spotted Kirara, Sango, and Miroku. Unaware of what had happened to them, she panicked when she saw their condition, running over to Sango as Shippo dashed to Miroku.

" Are you okay?.! " She uttered drastically, stumbling slightly as she ran to Sango.

" Yes.. " Sango replied. She was sitting beside Kirara, the torch shining through the darkness at Kagome. They must have been attacked too... Kagome thought. Quickly she moved over to Miroku, who now leaned limply on Kirara's side, moonlight shining on his placid face. Shippo stood on his chest, staring at his face as if it would unnerve him and wake him up. Well, it worked for Inuyasha, at least..

Kagome knelt down and peered at him. He had no injuries, but she knew it wasn't what the shadow demon did.

" He was unconscious before i could get it off him.. " Sango said sadly. " If i could just have been stronger.. "

" It got me and Kaede as well.. " Kagome said, trying to cheer up her friend. " I couldn't move properly for ages afterwards. It seems to drain your energy.. "

" That explains it.. " Sango replied. Kagome could tell she was no better, but it could wait. Wait until this was all over... " How is Inuyasha faring? " Sango added.

" He's beaten up, " Kagome replied, looking over at her, " Though it seems like nothing he can't handle. " Sango nodded, her face full of deep thought.

* * *

It's followed her...

Kagome is here... I can hear her...

But why can't i move...?

Something black... i know it was something black...

What a strange aura it had...

It's like... the one that's followed Kagome...

Is it the same thing...?

It's near...

So near...

* * *

" I think I'm getting paranoid... " Kagome spoke after a few minutes of silence. They were all listening to Inuyasha and Ontai-Wasupu battle. It didn't sound like Inuyasha was having any luck. Though it didn't sound like he was losing either.

" What do you mean, Kagome? " Sango asked. Kagome looked at her friend. She looked tired, warily gripping her Hiraikotsu, as if expecting to fight, even though Inuyasha wouldn't allow it.

" I keep seeing the shadows moving, as if something is circling us... " Kagome sighed. " It must be my imagination... " I wish i could help Inuyasha.. Kagome thought miserably. He must feel so alone out there...

* * *

I was planning to add a bit more, but i haven't posted for so long i thought I'd better give you all something. I'm hoping to get another chapter up soon, as an apology for taking so long. 


	13. Complications

Ok, another chapter. (grins) This is the last one, thought i'd say.

Sakura30: Yes, computer hogging is a big problem. Though it's most likely that in their eyes it is you that's the hog. Probably isn't the case with most people, but ignorance is bliss.

Anyway, onwards march! Lucky thirteen!

**Chapter 13: Complications**

" Sankon Tessou! " The half-demons voice screamed in fury as he rushed towards Ontai-Wasupu, his talons bared, ready to cut through the wasp demons body. But instead, Inuyasha got a handful of Saimyosho. He easily cut through them, his momentum forcing him forward further. But by the time he broke through the thin wall of bugs Ontai-Wasupu had already dodged.

" Damn it! " He snarled. I've lost sight of him again! He grumbled. Inuyasha whirled in place, trying to spot the demonic creature. Even if he could sense youkai aura's like Kagome and Miroku, or even Sango, it would do no good. Not even the aura is there.

" You bastard! " He shouted with frustration. " How do you do that?.! "

" If you were smarter you'd know already, but Hanyou's were always so dimwitted. " Came Ontai-Wasupu's voice from above. Inuyasha looked up in time to see the purple-white beam rush towards him. Though he didn't have time to dodge it. The power of the beam sent Inuyasha through the ground, creating a metre-deep hole, with him at the bottom.

" Aghh... " Inuyasha uttered as he sat himself up. Note to self, don't stay still... He thought as he climbed out of the pit.

" You are easy target practice, Hanyou. " Ontai-Wasupu laughed. " Perhaps you should work on your agility in hell. "

" Your attacks are starting to bore me! " Inuyasha snapped. " Maybe you should learn some new material in hell! "

" You want to see something new? " Ontai-Wasupu practically smirked. " I think i can grant you a last wish! " Ontai-Wasupu opened his mouth and a purple goo spluttered out, firing towards Inuyasha. Easily he dodged it, landing a few feet away.

" I said ' something new', not ' give me spew'! " Inuyasha growled. " Besides, I've seen that one! " He smirked.

" You've seen the old one. " Ontai-Wasupu gleefully explained. " This is a new version. Watch. "

Suddenly a movement caught his eye, and Inuyasha glanced back down at the goo. It was melting everything besides the dirt, and it seemed to be spreading. Inuyasha was forced to take a few steps back as the goo slowly moved towards his feet.

" Eh?.! " Inuyasha muttered.

" You see? " Ontai-Wasupu said lovingly. " My precious Dispersion Goo will continue to spread and eat through everything in it's path until it has completely covered this village. In a few minutes, it will have completely covered this area. In another few, not even those pathetic friends of yours will be safe. In half an hour, the entire village will be dissolved. Nothing can stop it! "

Oh great.. Inuyasha thought, staring down at the purple muck. I'm going to have to find a way to stop this, or the old hags village will be destroyed!

" Think fast! " Ontai-Wasupu's voice tore him from his thoughts. Inuyasha looked up. Dashing to the side, he barely dodged another purple-white beam, the attack destroying the ground as it tore through it, Inuyasha landing on the ground a metre away from the destruction.

" Seems like you can. " Said Ontai-Wasupu, sounding disappointed at the miss.

Inuyasha growled at the comment. I have to stop this goo, i have to protect my friends, i have to protect Kagome...

* * *

It's still here... watching us... 

Sizing up the enemy...

Lady Kagome has no idea...

I must tell them...

Warn them...

But i can't move...

But i must...

I must...

* * *

Sango stared at Kagome who was trying to peer through the rubble, trying to catch a glimpse of the fight they could hear raging only metres away. 

" Any luck? " She asked Kagome after a few moments. She had turned the torch off to save the 'battery', as Kagome called it, a short while ago. They were now cast in darkness, the only light being the moon and stars, along with the occasional flash of light cast by the beams Ontai-Wasupu seems to now be able to create.

" I can catch sight of him for a bit... " Kagome answered, " But unless i walk out there i can't see much.. " Though it was clear Kagome was getting no luck, she didn't move from her spot, still trying to see the battle, as if everything will suddenly come into view any moment now.

Sango looked down at the ground. There was nothing she could do to help, considering she couldn't even walk without stumbling. Her Hiraikotsu felt heavier than usual. Maybe i should send Kirara to help him... Sango thought with a sigh. Closing her eyes, she focused on all the sounds she could hear. She could hear the battle, Inuyasha and Ontai-Wasupu's voice occasionally filling the background. She could hear Kagome's breathing, and the shifting of dirt as Kagome moved to get better views. She could hear Kirara's breathing, and her own, and Miroku's.. Miroku's was steady, unwavering, the only sort of breathing a sleeping man could make.

Gently in... gently out... in again... and out... pause... in again... Wait. A pause? Sango opened her eyes and stared at Miroku. She wasn't imagining it, his breathing had faulted for barely a second. Though his face still looked peaceful... serene... undisturbed.. Had she imagined it? Sango focused again on his breathing. In... out... in... another pause. She hadn't imagined it, and it wasn't rythmic. Though his face hadn't moved. Not a twitch. Kirara peered at Miroku through the corner of her red eyes. Kirara has noticed it too.. Sango thought. Could Miroku be waking up? Another faulter. Suddenly his eye lids twitched.

" Lord Monk? " Sango uttered softly.

" Huh? " Uttered Kagome as she turned around. " Is he waking up? "

" I saw him move, and his breathing has changed. " Sango informed as she jumped forward, now leaning over Miroku. Kagome followed suit, moving to Miroku's other side. " Miroku.. " Sango uttered the monks name this time.

" Mm--hh... " She heard Miroku groan. His eyebrows twitched. It was as if he was trying with all his strength to move, yet he couldn't quite.

" Ohh... " Kagome gasped.

" Is he awake? " Shippo asked, suddenly popping his head up from behind Kirara.

" I think... " Kagome answered.

Sango stared intently at Miroku. His face was twitching slightly, but she could tell he wasn't trying to open his eyes. He was trying to say something. It's clearly important.. Sango thought as she watched. We already know he's awake, so it's not that...

" ..It... " Miroku uttered after a clear struggle.

" What..? " Kagome instantly replied. " It..? "

" It's... h-here-... " Miroku mumbled softly. He could barely make himself audible.

" Uh... what did he say..? " Asked Kagome, looking up. She hadn't heard him.

" He said it's here. " Shippo informed with a frightened voice.

" Whats here, Lord Monk..? " Sango asked Miroku softly. There was another pause as the weakened monk struggled to speak.

" Sh-...shad..ow... " He spoke at last.

" Shadow? " Shippo repeated in doubt. " What does he mean by shadow? "

" That demon that attacked us.. " Sango thought aloud. " It looked like a moving shadow.. Is that what you mean.. ? " She added.

" Y-... yes... " Miroku replied.

" But it's gone! " Sango said. " Inuyasha killed it. "

" Um... " Kagome uttered. " One attacked us, too... We only chased away that one... It must still be alive. "

" It's still here!.? " A panicked Shippo squeaked.

" That must be what I've been seeing in the corner of my eye! " Kagome gasped.

" Kagome, duck! " Sango shouted suddenly.

" Wh-? " Was all Kagome could get out before Sango leaped up and forced her head down to her knees. A large shadow swooped over them where Kagome's head had just been.

" It's the shadow demon! " Sango informed as she jumped warily to her feet. She didn't bother to reach for her Hiraikotsu. Though it went against every instinct she had, her Boomerang Bone was completely useless against this creature. I need light.. She thought as she watched it. Shippo, using the remains of his already thin courage, jumped forward towards the demon.

" Fox Fire! " He shouted as blue fire erupted from his hands and billowed towards the demon. The demon hissed in what sounded like pain as it slinked back into the shadows, away from sight. " W-where'd it go? " Shippo stammered. Kagome picked up Shippo, rising to her feet herself.

" It must have realised we knew of it's presence! " Said Kagome. " It's damaged by light! Where's that torch, Sango? "

" Right here. " Sango handed Kagome the slightly scuffed torch, from when Sango had dropped it when she saw Miroku move.

" How did Inuyasha kill it? " Kagome asked. " When i shot it with an arrow, it just went right through! "

" It's engulfed in shadow. " Sango explained, watching the dark tree's for the creature. " Light diminishes this shadow, and it's solid body remains. Then, it seems, ordinary weapons can destroy it. "

" Ok. " Kagome replied. " When it reappears, I'll shine the torch on it, and you hit it with your Hiraikotsu. Shippo, watch our backs! "

" Y-you got it. " The young Kitsune stammered again. Shippo jumped onto a log sticking up out of the rubble. There he had a view of the whole small clearing.

" Ready? " Kagome asked.

" Ready! " Sango answered. She now held her Hiraikotsu tightly, ready to throw it.

" Ah- to your left! " Shippo suddenly shouted. The two girls looked left, and sure enough they could see a thick black shadow whisking towards them.

" Now! " Sango shouted. Kagome didn't need to be told twice. She lifted the torch and pressed the button.

Nothing.

* * *

Inuyasha dodged yet another purple-white beam that came from Ontai-Wasupu. He was forced to move further back as slowly the purple goo crept along the ground. There was a constant sizzling noise as weeds, blades of grass and rocks were eaten through and dissolved. The goo hadn't reached the nearest houses yet, but by the looks of it, it will in a few minutes. 

" I'm getting really _sick_ of you! " Inuyasha practically screamed, frustration and rage clear in his voice.

" Well then hurry up and die, so you won't be any more. " Ontai-Wasupu replied smugly.

_This won't be a problem.. _The wasp demon thought. _This half-breed is losing, this fight won't last much longer._

Inuyasha took another step back. He knew it was dangerous, but he still lingered at the edge of the Dispersion goo. He had to stay as close to the demon as possible to ensure a good aim in his attacks. The Saimyosho surrounded Ontai-Wasupu, ruling out the chances of a Wind Scar hitting. Though maybe if he did it a few times the insects will all die and he'd get a clear shot.. I don't have time for that! Inuyasha snapped at himself. Ugh, if only Miroku was ok, then he could-... No, he couldn't suck them in even if he was able, these are even worse than the other set of wasps! What am i thinking!.?

Punching himself inside, Inuyasha ran along the edge of the goo. Maybe i will get an idea if i have a different view.. He thought. Argh, to hell with this!

" Wind Scar! " Inuyasha shouted as he slashed the Tetsusaiga. Blades of wind cut through the still air, making slashes in the goo and tearing through many Saimyosho. This time there was progress though. One of the blades of wind cut Ontai-Wasupu, causing him to fly back in surprise. The slashes in the goo were quickly covered as it ate through the disturbed dirt.

" So you finally managed to hit me? " Ontai-Wasupu said in a surprised tone. " It's about time. I thought this was a one-sided battle, and those are no fun. " The last few words were muffled by the splashing noises of the dead Saimyosho falling in the goo. A loud sizzling filled the air, and in no time they were gone.

" It'll be one sided soon enough, but it will be _you _that's in trouble! " Inuyasha barked, while inside he was pleased at this breakthrough.

" Mind your feet, Hanyou. " Ontai-Wasupu's gleeful voice filled his ears. Suddenly Inuyasha felt his toes burning. Looking down, He realised the goo had crept further, touching the tips of his toes.

" Oh-! " He gasped in surprise, jumping back from the substance.

" Heh heh heh. " Laughed the wasp demon. " You should be more careful. "

" Rrgh! " Inuyasha growled. Things looked no easier. There was now so few Saimyosho around that he could hit Ontai-Wasupu, though he had to stand so far back, Ontai-Wasupu would have no trouble dodging his attack.

Suddenly Inuyasha heard the cry of a far away voice. " Eh-? " He mumbled as he looked in the direction of his friends. He could see Kagome, who was to the right of the rubble. She was on the ground, the shadow demon from before hovering over her.

" Kagome! " He shouted. Suddenly a noise caught his ear. Inuyasha barely dodged another beam from Ontai-Wasupu.

" Rgh- Damn you, you bastard! " Inuyasha yelled in frustration. He glanced over at Kagome again. Things seemed more in control now. Kagome was shining the torch thing at the creature. Suddenly Sango's Hiraikotsu flew into view and neatly cut the demon in half, the boomerang quickly coming back around and exiting his view. Sango appeared then moments later to Kagome, who was now climbing to her feet. She's ok.. Inuyasha thought, as he returned his attention to Ontai-Wasupu.

" I've had enough! " He shouted angrily. " Hit me with your best shot! " I have one chance at this.. He thought as he steadied his blade.

" Ready to die? " Ontai-Wasupu asked. " I will assist you then! " He opened his mouth and fired another purple-white beam at Inuyasha.

Here we go... Inuyasha thought. Now! " Back-lash Wave! " He shouted, slashing the Tetsusaiga and unleashing it's most powerful move apon the wasp demon. The wind blades wrapped themselves around the purple-white beam as it was turned around, now rushing back towards Ontai-Wasupu in cyclone-like spirals of wind that destroyed everything. They easily cut through the last of the Saimyosho, and right through Ontai-Wasupu like an arrow through paper.

" W-what is this!.? " Was the last thing Ontai-Wasupu said, his dieing scream echoing through the night air. The cyclone spirals dissipated as the chunks of Ontai-Wasupu's body fell into the Dispersion Goo, disintegrating before they could reform from the power of the Shikon Shard.

Finally... Inuyasha thought, lowering his blade. But... the goop hasn't disappeared! Inuyasha stared at the still increasing purple goo that swept across the ground.

" Inuyasha! " He heard Kagome's voice. He looked over and saw her running towards him.

" Kagome, stop! " He screamed, dashing towards her as fast as he could. Confused by the demand, Kagome stared at him oddly, though she obeyed and stopped running. Inuyasha quickly reached her.

" Whats wrong? " She immediately asked him.

" See that? " He answered, pointing to the goop. " If you step in it, it will eat through you! "

" Oh! " Kagome gasped. " Wait- is it moving?.! "

" It's getting bigger. " Inuyasha explained. " Its going to keep getting bigger until it has covered the entire village! "

" How do we destroy it? " She asked in a worried tone.

" If i knew that it wouldn't be there anymore, would it! " Inuyasha snapped.

" Right.. Your right.. " Kagome replied quietly, her tone thoughtful. " There must be a way... "

" Maybe your arrow, Kagome. " Sango's voice chimed in. She had been listening to the whole conversation. Inuyasha turned around to look at her. Sango was lingering near the rubble, unwilling to venture too far from Miroku. That reminds me.. He thought.

" How's that Lecher, anyway? " Inuyasha asked in a tone that made it seem he didn't care. Though he knew the others knew it wasn't true.

" He's awake, we know that. " Sango replied. " Though he can't even open his eyes, he's so weak. "

" Feh. " Was the half-demons reply. " So what was that about the arrow? "

" Well, " Sango began, " Kagome's miko arrow can cut through Demonic energy, and dissolve demons. Maybe her arrow can also dissolve the goo? "

" Sounds reasonable.. " Inuyasha replied after a pause. He turned to Kagome. She was already ajusting an arrow on her bow.

" Lets see, then.. " She said as she aimed it at the edge of the goo. Kagome let the arrow fly, and it hit the ground surrounded by goo with a thunk. In a blinding flash of light, the ground was clear. Though it hadn't destroyed all the goo. Only the goo surrounding the arrow had been destroyed, and it was quickly covered the ground again. In no time, Kagome's arrow was eaten through, dissolving in the goo.

" Aww! " Inuyasha groaned.

" It works, but it seems it doesn't cover much ground.. " Sango sighed.

" Maybe if i shoot an arrow at the centre, i might have better luck. " Kagome wondered aloud.

" You saw how much ground it cleared before! " Inuyasha snapped. " And even if it does work, how are you going to even get to the middle, it's too far away now for an arrow! "

" Maybe she could ride with me on Kirara. She could easily make it from the sky. " Suggested Sango.

" Worth a try, i guess. " Inuyasha replied as he stared at the ever increasing purple goop.

* * *

Kagome held tight to Kirara as the cat demon soared gracefully through the air above the village. Sango sat infront of her, guiding Kirara. Below them, the goop was only a metre away from the houses. They had to act fast, as it was getting closer quickly. Inuyasha waited, watching them, far to the side, well away from the goop. Miroku was on his back, still as limp as before, though now Kagome could see his eyes open, if only barely. Shippo clung to Miroku's shoulder. 

" Are you ready, Kagome? " Sango asked her. Kagome looked down. Kirara had now stopped over the middle of the goo.

" Yeah. " She replied, sticking an arrow into her bow and aiming it down. She was careful to keep her balance at the shift of weight as the tip of her arrow began to gleam a brilliant pink. Kagome then let go of the arrow. It made a bright pink smoke line as it zoomed down. The arrow struck the earth, and another bright flash blinded the gang. Once the light faded and they could open their eyes, they were pleased to see the result. The arrow hadn't destroyed all of the goo, though now there was only a thick band around where it once had been.

" Quickly, we must get rid of the rest of it. " Sango informed her.

" Right! " Kagome answered as she began firing more arrows, this time aiming for the edges of the once large goo.

* * *

At last... it is over... He thought as he watched Kagome destroy the remains of the strange goo. He had heard their whole conversation from where he lay. Now Miroku rested on Inuyasha's back, watching the task at hand through slitted eyes. With a struggle, Miroku moved his head slightly when Kirara disappeared from his view. 

" You ok, Miroku? " Shippo's voice reached his ears.

" Mmmm... " Miroku answered. He couldn't yet talk properly quite yet, still taking half a minute to say one word. But at least he could to _something_ now, unlike before.

" Feh. " Inuyasha grumbled. " You humans make everything seem more dramatic than it actually is! "

" S-sorry... for explaining... my life story... Inuyasha... " Miroku mumbled sarcastically.

" Hmph. " Was his reply.

" There. " Sango said as Kirara landed infront of Inuyasha.

" I think i got it all, but I'll come back and check again in a few minutes, so any small bits will become more visible. " Kagome said, hopping off Kirara. " Thanks, Sango. "

" Any time. " Sango smiled, getting off herself.

" Are you sure your ok from the battle, Inuyasha? " Kagome asked, stepping up to Inuyasha. At least, that's what Miroku figured she did. Kagome was out of his view, and he had heard her footsteps. Miroku closed his eyes. Nothing to watch now. He thought. Might as well just listen.

" Miroku, are you ok? " He heard Sango ask.

" He's fine! " Inuyasha snapped. " He's just closing his eyes, his not dieing, stop asking that question! "

" Inuyasha! " Kagome scolded. " If Miroku wasn't on your back I'd use the 'S' word! "

" Good thing he's on my back then! " Inuyasha yelled back.

" Better hope he stays there then.. " Kagome said calmly through gritted teeth.

" Heheh... Your in... trouble now... " Miroku mumbled.

" Oh, shut up. " Inuyasha growled.

* * *

The camp fire crackled loudly as the smell of the soup Kagome was cooking filled the air and made them all hungry. Miroku had regained much energy during the whole day, and was now sitting up, talking, and moving almost perfectly. He still did seem to get tired easily though. 

I think he's trying too hard... Sango thought as she averted her gaze and continued looking around the camp, looking at all the content faces of the group. They were in Kaede's hut, which luckily hadn't been badly damaged. Miroku leaned against the far wall, while Kagome and Kaede sat near the fire, both cooking the soup and talking happily. Shippo sat next to them, eyeing the food hungrily. She sat near Miroku, a few feet to his left. Inuyasha sat a short way from the group, a large scowl on his face as he quietly muttered to himself. He was still furious at Kagome for sitting him twice after they had put Miroku in the hut.

_" What did you do that for?.! " He had shouted as the spell binding him released and he was able to lift his head._

_" I told you i was going to say the S' word! " Kagome quickly replied._

_" That was five minutes ago! " Inuyasha retorted._

_" Hardly any time elapsed. " Sango chimed in._

_" Stay out of this, Sango! " Inuyasha snapped._

_"Don't make me say it again! " Yelled Kagome._

_" What did i do?.! "_

_" You yelled at Sango! "_

_" I always yell at Sango! I yell at everybody! "_

_" No kidding. " Shippo muttered._

_" Why you-! " Growled Inuyasha as he dashed towards the Kitsune, fists bared._

_" Sit! " Shouted Kagome._

_" What did i do this time?.! " Inuyasha yelled once the spell wore off._

_" You were going to hit Shippo! " Kagome explained angrily._

_Sango had tuned out at that time, though she could still hear the two shouting at each other. Sango looked over at Miroku. She sat near him, his body flat on the wooden surface and his eyes closed. Though Sango could tell by the amused smile he wore that he was awake and listening._

_" Are you all right..? " She asked him quietly. She knew she had already asked him that multiple times, though she could think of nothing else to say at that moment. She wanted to hear his voice.._

_" Yes... Lady Sango... " He replied with effort. He opened his eyes part way and looked at her._

_" I... didn't check... after ... i fought off... that demon... " Miroku said. " Are... _you _all right... Lady Sango... "_

_" I'm fine.. " Sango replied, smiling slightly. He is still concerned for me.. She thought. Even now, when he's worse off.. She watched Miroku close his eyes again._

_Suddenly she felt his hand._

_The loud slap ended the fight between Kagome and Inuyasha as they both looked at them, wondering what the noise was._

_" Don't think just because your weak you'll get away with that! " Sango shouted angrily as she moved away from his body- and hand. Miroku bore a bright red cheek, his expression pained. Of course, they had seen that particular pained expression many times before._

Sango was dragged from her thoughts as she heard Miroku sigh to her side. She looked over at him. He had his head lowered, clutching his Shakujou tightly, as if it was supporting him. Sango didn't want to ask the usual question again, so she remained quiet as she watched him.

" Hey, Sango. " Kagome called her. Sango looked away from Miroku and at her friend.

" Yes? " She replied.

" There's a piece of paper in my bag, labelled 'Soup Recipe'. " Kagome said. " It should be near the top, can you get it? "

" Of course. " Sango leaned over to the bag and pulled out the easily spotted piece of paper Kagome had requested. Though she quickly dropped it. Miroku, you-! She thought. Sticking out of Kagome's bag, Sango noticed, was a book. It was thick, and the back and front seemed to be hard. Quickly Sango grabbed it and whipped around.

**Thunk!**

The book made contact with Miroku's skull.

" Ahh...! " He moaned, holding his head with his hand as Sango returned the book. Sango handed Kagome the paper. None of them seemed surprised at what happened.

" I would have preferred the brutality of your fist, Lady Sango.. " Miroku moaned.

" Tough. " Sango replied, folding her arms. " Now i know hitting you with hard objects may prove useful. " She added.

" Wonderful... " Miroku replied grimly.

" Hey, i was wondering.. " Shippo said suddenly.

" What? " Inuyasha asked rudely.

" So many times did that wasp demon mask it's aura and smell. Did you ever learn how it did that? "

" Eh? " Inuyasha muttered. " Uh, well- It's not like it just popped up in conversation! " Inuyasha snapped.

" You haven't figured it out? " Miroku replied.

" It's not like you know! " Inuyasha yelled.

" Matter of fact, i do. " Miroku replied.

" Me too. " Sango nodded.

" How come you didn't say anything? " Kagome asked.

" It's not like it just popped up in conversation. " Miroku grinned.

Inuyasha mumbled something. To Sango, it sounded alot like ' Smartass'.

" So, tell us! " Shippo whined.

" Yes, tell us! " Inuyasha mocked in a high voice.

" Whats your problem, Inuyasha? " Kagome sighed. " Go on. " She said to them.

" Well, " Sango started, " Haven't any of you noticed that Ontai-Wasupu could only do that when Miroku was immobile? "

" ... _That's _it?.! " Inuyasha stated after a pause.

" Yes. " Sango answered. " Ontai-Wasupu wanted to use Miroku's energy, it seemed, for some reason. So he must also have been able to use Miroku's energy, focused, to disappear like that. "

" That's hardly logical! " Inuyasha snapped.

" So it still hasn't dawned on you that he could only do that when Miroku was still? " Sango asked.

" Well-.. It was hardly obvious! " Inuyasha pouted.

" I knew something was up for a bit. " Shippo said.

" Stop stirring him up. " Kagome said. " I had no idea, either. " Inuyasha stuck his toungue out at Shippo.

" Child.. " The Kitsune muttered.

" What?.! " Inuyasha shouted. He jumped to his feet and dived for Shippo.

" Waa! " Shippo cried as he jumped behind Kagome.

" Sit! " Kagome shouted. Inuyasha fell face flat into the wooden floor.

" What was that for?.! " Inuyasha barked when the spell wore off.

" You were attacking Shippo! " Kagome snapped back.

" He insulted me! " Inuyasha retorted.

" He's just a child! "

" He's a demon! "

" A child is a child! "

" And a demon is a demon! "

" Here we go again... " Sango sighed.

" Yes... " Miroku agreed, nodding.

* * *

The end. Poor Miroku, i just seem to love hurting that guy. (grins) I infact was going to add that last explanation a bit earlier, during the fight, though i changed the ending slightly, and there was no room, so i had to add it in then. Well that's the end of this story. Thirteen chapters, a personal best i must say, though it's probably rather small compared to others. Ohwell, i can only get better. 

I'll be starting another one soon, i hope. It's about Miroku mainly again, though this time the main problem _is _his Kazaana. A biiiig problem. Heheh. (grins) I might also be posting another soon, a hobby one so there's no guarantee I'll update frequently, it just depends on time.


End file.
